somos tu y yo
by naty12
Summary: percy es el chico mas popular y para seguir a si necesita una novia quien mejor que la capitana de las porristas Rachel pero una noche conoce a annabeth ¿con quien que dará percy con Rachel o annabeth? Y annabeth con quien que dará ¿percy o Lucas? y el regalito de nueve meses
1. Capítulo 1

No poseo los personajes de Rick Riordan, solo soy una chica normal...

**Annabeth pov.  
**Era un día normal o tan normal para mí, me levanto de la cama, me ducho, desayuno, tomo mis cosas para la escuela. En su camino a la escuela se puso sus audífonos y escucho un poco de música. Cuando encontró su casillero, vio que sus amigas la estaban esperando  
y se fue al encuentro de Piper y Thalia

"Hey" salude sonriendo

"Hola Annabeth" alegre Piper DIJO

"Hola rubia-" DIJO Thalía normales

"¿ya saben que se van a poner para la fiesta? "Preguntó Piper un poco muy efusiva

"no, la verdad ni pensaba ir"- le respondí sin pensarla mucho

"espera!, ¿Piper estas bien?"- le pregunta Thalia un poco divertida

"si, ¿por qué?"- responde confundida

"bueno, es que tú no eres muy fans de las fiestas de las porristas"- le acusó Thalia

"bueno, es que mi padre no va a estar en casa por una semana y me ha dejado una de sus tarjetas, así que tengo tiempo y dinero, además que ustedes siempre eligen el cine o ir a un concierto de rock, punk, además en esta fiesta quiero liberarme un poco"- le respondió Piper con una carita de pena falsa-" además como ustedes son buenas amigas me van a acompañar y no se van a encerrar leyendo algún libro o ir a una tocata"

"pero, tu sabes que no me gustan esas fiestas!"- le dije prestando un poco mas de atención, si tu estas muy débil, con solo una palabra hace que tú quieras ir o hacer lo que ella quiere...

"Nada de peros aquí, ustedes prometieron pasar el fin de semana conmigo, así que eso es lo que vamos a hacer, hoy vamos a ir al cine a ver esa película que te llama la atención Thalia, esa de acción"-ahora Thalía ya no podía decir nada, ya que solo dijo que quería ir al cine, y ella parecía estar conforme con eso-" y luego vamos a ir a comer un par de pizzas, en una nueva pizzerías, que está unas cuadras de una librería, que por lo que vi en su página de internet, trae lo mejor en arquitectura antigua y lo mejor del presente". Y lamentablemente como siempre cedemos antes sus peticiones, puede que parezca soborno, pero no, así es nuestra relación.

Cuando nos conocimos estábamos Thalia y yo peleando, por algo estúpido que no recuerdo, el tema es que estábamos en la cafetería peleando para ver quien se comía el último trozo de una pizza, la cosa estaba mala, pero Piper apareció y nos ofreció su pedazo de pizza, desde ese día no hemos dejado de hablar... si lo sé nuestro inicio de amistad fue muy rara, el tema ahora que estábamos en la fiesta con Piper las cosas puede que se salieran un poco de su rumbo, puede que antes de venir donde Piper, mi padre y yo tuvimos una pequeña pelea, la cual en este momento no recuerdo mucho...además puede que haya tomado unas pocas copas de más.

"Ves! fue una buena idea haber venido a la fiesta"- grita Piper, a ella si se le pasaron las copas pero no tanto para hacer el ridículo.

"aja"- le respondo

"vamos anni diviértete!"- me dice antes de irse a bailar y dejarme sola... solo por unos momentos antes que un chico alto, rubio, y de ojos azules, y de buen parecer se me acercara

"hey, quieres bailar un poco!?"- me gritó pregunto, se le noto que tenía una copas de más-"me llamo Lucas, un gusto...?"

"Annabeth" - me esta

"qué lindo nombre Annabeth"- me dijo acercándose a mí, no sé si habrán sido las cervezas de más o que él estaba muy cerca de mi metro cuadrado, pero ahora no me sentía para nada cómoda.

"eh, gracias- fue lo único que mi cerebro atino a decir

"así te gustaría bailar?- me pregunto nuevamente, ahora estaba buscando disimuladamente un escape, pero las luces bajas de la casa, la música por todas partes y gente bailando locamente no era muy buena combinación, además este Lucas estaba invadiendo mi pequeño espacio.

"Él ...- Estado nunca llega al final mi explicación mediocre de por qué no podía bailar.

"Hey Annabeth"- me susurro una voz, y una mano se posó en mi cintura, jalando suavemente a un cuerpo como decirlo muy varonil?, mis manos se posaron en su abdomen y gracias a la tela delgada pude sentir unos agraciados músculos y una pequeña carga eléctrica pasó por mi cuerpo. Además si estuviera en mis cinco sentidos ahora, posiblemente habría un cuerpo en el piso, pero no quise alejarme de él.-" te había dicho que solo iba al baño y este tipo se te acerca, parece que no puedo dejarte sola ningún segundo"- ahora que vi la cara de el chico me di cuenta que era Percy Jackson, no era mi novio, solo era un compañero de algunas clases, además era el capitán del equipo de natación, eso explicaba su abdomen, no te negaré que en alguna ocasión Piper me llevo a ver una que otra competición de natación, aun que ella iba a ver a Jasón un amigo de Percy, tampoco te negaré que alguna vez me perdí viendo a Jackson nadando o secándose después de ganar, ante tal pensamiento me sonroje un poco.

"perdón"- le dije, sin alejarme de él.

"Está bien"- me dijo tranquilamente, y pude ver que le daba una mirada de muerte a Lucas, el cual me miro y miro de vuelta a Percy y luego se alejó rápidamente, sin decir palabra alguna.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede abrazada a él, pero era reconfortante.

"Annabeth"- me susurro- "¿te importa si salimos un poco de este lugar?"

"aja"- le dije y luego tomó mi mano y me guió a la salida del lugar, llevándome al jardín donde la molesta música no se escuchaba tanto. Ahora que lo pensaba un poco, nunca había tenido una gran conversación con él, solo nos topamos en los pasillos o una rara vez en la casa de Thalia, la cual es hermana de Jasón

"¿estás bien?"- me preguntó preocupado, cuando nos detuvimos cerca de un árbol

"si, ¿por qué estaría mal?"- le respondí un poco a la defensiva y el solo me dio una pequeña sonrisa torcida

"bueno, es porque ese tipo te estaba robando mucho espacio personal y eso nunca es muy bueno"- me dijo, puede que me dieran una ganas tremendas de decirle que el que me robo más espacio personal fue el, al tomarme de la cintura, pero me contuve, pero solté un pequeño bufido.

"bueno pero no te enojes, solo pensé que...ah bueno olvídalo"- me dijo frustrado y casi se da la vuelta,

"espera"-le dije tomando su mano- "está bien, gracias, es verdad soy un poco terca, ¡vale!"

"claro, pero no me grites... sabes eres muy divertida"-me dijo Percy apoyándose en el árbol, justo a mí lado, así pude sentir su perfume, era una muy buena fragancia, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos para sentir mejor su aroma.

"esta bien, Percy"- le dije girando mi cabeza para verle mejor, pero no conté que él también me estuviera mirando, así que nuestras respiraciones se juntan y nuestros labios solo están a pocos centímetros de distancia, el también pareció notarlo, poco a poco esos centímetros, se empezaron a acortar, y se formaron milímetros y luego en nada, solo nuestros labios juntos, en movimientos lentos, pero algo dentro de mí deseaba más de ese tacto, el pone una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi mejilla, puedo notar que el beso está tomando más intensidad y no puedo negarme y pongo mis manos en su cuello pidiendo más de él, sus labios son los mejores que he podido tocar, su tacto, su olor, su delicadeza, su forma de besarme me vuelve una adicta, necesitando más de él, pero el aire es lo que nos hace vivir y nuestro ser pide aire, por eso el empieza a besarme lentamente y con separando de a poco nuestros labios, no queriendo alejarme de él, dejó mi cabeza en su cuello, soltando un pequeño suspiro... y noto que a Percy le da un pequeño escalofrío, pero no se aleja de mí, al contrario su agarre es un poco más posesivo en mi cintura.

Hola, me llaman romeo,  
Es un placer conocerla…

Que bien te vez, te adelanto no me importa quién sea El,  
Dígame usted, si ha hecho algo travieso alguna vez,  
Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro.

Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca,  
Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo,  
Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche  
Que se empañen los vidrios si la regla es que goces.

"mm, sabes eres la mejor Annabeth"- susurro mas para sí, pero debido a mi cercanía a él lo pude escuchar, no me importo el resto del mundo, ni el lugar donde estábamos, ni nada mas, solo lo volví a besar, el pareció en un trance y luego no dudo en volver a besarme, no sé cuantos minutos o segundos pasaron, podrían haber pasado años, y no me habría importado, nunca en un beso me había sentido así, fue lo mejor que vivido...no quería que parara, pero se separo de mi.

Si te falto al respeto y luego culpo al alcohol,  
Si levanto tu falda, me darías el derecho.  
A medir tu sensatez, poner en juego tu cuerpo,  
Si te parece prudente, esta propuesta indecente.

La vista, me permite ver que usted aprecia la desnudez,  
relajate, esta Martini calmara que la timidez,  
Una aventura es malo a sí mismo diversión huele a peligro.

Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca,  
Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo,  
Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche  
Que se empañen los vidrios si la regla es que goces.

."si no paro ahora, no podré parar"- lo dijo alejándose de mí, eso me dolió, la verdad, no quería que terminara, pero como el alcohol está en mis venas hice los más impulsivo que hecho en mi vida, lo arrastré dentro de esa casa y entre todo el tumulto buscando algo, pero él me detuvo y me beso apasionadamente, él me guió a una habitación , el cerro la puerta, el me pregunto que si estaba segura, él me dijo que era hermosa, el me acostó en esa cama, el me hizo el amor como nadie me lo hizo, pero él, ni yo, nos acordaremos de eso, solo amaneceremos en la misma cama, con un gran dolor de cabeza y sin muchos recuerdos de esa noche.

Si te falto al respeto y luego culpo al alcohol,  
Si levanto tu falda, me darías el derecho.  
A medir tu sensatez, poner en juego tu cuerpo,  
Si te parece prudente, esta propuesta indecente.

He vuelto ...  
I'ts siente bien por el rey

Hey ...  
Escucha ...  
Sé que te gusta

al cuerpo tú y yo, tú y yo, Bailamos bachata,  
Y LUEGO Tú y yo, tú y yo  
Terminamos en la cama  
(Que Rico)

al cuerpo que usted y yo, tú y yo, Bailamos bachata,  
(Hay Bailamos Bachata)  
Y LUEGO Tú y yo, tú y yo  
Terminamos en la cama  
(Terminamos en la cama)

al Cuerpo Que el usted y yo (You And I)  
Me and You (Me and You)  
tú y yo (You And I)  
Me and You (youu)  
tú y yo (You And I)  
Me and You (Estoy Bad Boy)  
YOOOUUU

Hayy Chi chi  
Guitarra Llora ,, Lloraaa

propuesta indecente-romeo santos

Al día siguiente

"oh diablos"- murmuró al despertar ya que los rayos de luz están molestando mi sueño, me alarmó al no reconocer donde estoy y me alarmó más no saber donde esta mi ropa...

"hey"- me llama la atención Percy- sabes cuando vine a la fiesta no pensé que esto pasara, pero... um... Annabeth"-estaba nervioso, era casi adorable de esa manera...-"si quieres después que te vistas, podemos ir a tomar una café y si te pregunta recién son las siete de la mañana..."

"aja"-fue lo que atino a decir, el paciente y luego sale de la pieza y me quedo sola...dios me acosté con Percy! Y fue mi primera vez... y no me acuerdo de nada... solo de ese beso que inicio todo, me visto y salgo para encontrarme con una casa desordenada y uno que otro chico durmiendo en algún sofá, Percy me esperaba fuera de la puerta.

Esa mañana, no hablamos mucho, solo fuimos a una cafetería de 24 horas, tomamos un café con un pedazo de pastel, no decimos mucho, solo él dice una frase, que es la que más me importa..."si pasa algo, tú debes decirme...okay Annabeth", yo no sabía a qué se refería pero, en un futuro si sabría a lo que se refiere...

pasan los días y les tuve que contar a mis amigas donde había pasado la noche, ellas estaban sorprendidas, pero no me dijeron nada, solo me dejaron ser. Con Percy no nos hablamos, a la semana subsiguiente me sorprendió escuchar un rumor, que dice que Rachel una capitana de las porristas salía con el capitán del equipo de natación, que adivinen era Percy...bueno eso me dolió un poco, pero me dolió más verlos a ellos besándose en los días siguientes...


	2. Capítulo 2

**Annabeth pov. **

2 semanas después

En las últimas semanas me he comenzado a sentirme mal por ejemplo todos los días me levanto vomitando y me mareo mucho yo estaba segura de que era algo que comí pero Thalia una de mis mejores amigas no me creía ella pensaba que todos los síntomas indicaban una cosa que yo podría estar embaraza era realmente absurdo así que para tranquilizarla compre una prueba les tuve que prometer a Piper y Thalia que apenas me hiciera la prueba y supiera el resultado las llamaría.

Respire y comencé a ser todo lo que decía la caja después de que la hice espere varios minutos cuando por fin me decidí a mirar me acerque y levante la prueba mientras veía el resultado solo podía pensar ¡oh Por Dios! No podía creerlo comencé a caminar hacia atrás hasta llegar a la pared y me fui deslizando hasta caer y sentarme solo sentí como caían mis lagrimas sin parar tenía mi cara entre mis manos no podía dejar de pensar en la prueba de embarazo que estaba a mi lado y que decía "positivo".

"Annabeth sal del baño ya "grito mateo desde afuera del baño

"apúrate" grito también Bobby

"si ya salgo, denme un momento "les dije levantándose y limpiándose las lagrimas rápidamente, bote la prueba para que mis hermanos no se dieran cuenta

"al fin "dijeron mateo y Bobby al mismo tiempo

"cállense" les dije y me dirigí a mi habitación para recoger mi mochila y poder llegar rápido a la escuela y ver a Thalia y Piper después de todo ellas son mis mejores amigas me van a entender cuando llegue me acerque a mi casillero y de pronto Thalia y Piper estaban esperándome preocupadas

"¿Anna donde has estado? "Me pregunto Thalia cruzaba de brazos

"¿cómo te fue? "Me pregunto Piper

Las dos me hacían pregunta tras pregunta hasta que les dije a ambas" tengo que decirles algo pero no aquí "las dos se miraron entre sí con preocupación y solo asintieron las tres nos dirigimos al baño cuando entramos me asegure de que no estuviera nadie.

"¿qué es lo que pasa Anna?" me pregunto Piper

"estoy emjada"dije rápido mientras cerrando los ojos fuertes

"¿Qué?, Annabeth dilo con calma "dijo Thalia

"estoy embarazada "dije lentamente

"¿qué?, ¿pero cuando fue? "Pregunto Piper confundida

"realmente no sé "les dije y trate de recordar y todo llego a mi mente" esperen un segundo"

"¿Qué? "Pregunto Thalia

"fue en la fiesta" dije sin sentido Thalia y Piper me miraron confundidas "quede embaraza en la fiesta"

"entonces el padre es "dijo thalia sorprendida

"Percy Jackson" dije yo igual mente sorprendida que Piper y Thalia

**Percy pov. **

**En los casilleros**

"hola amor "me saludo Rachel

"hola "le devolví el saludo

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día? "Me pregunto Rachel

"bien y el tuyo "le pregunte

"genial pero ¿me das un beso? "Me pregunto y yo me reí Rachel y nos besaron cuando nos separamos vi a una rubia de ojos grises "Annabeth" pensé vi como ella salió corriendo ella y yo no hemos hablado desde aquel día en la fiesta.

**Annabeth pov. **

**En la clase de ciencias **

Llegue corriendo al salón de ciencias y inmediatamente me senté donde estaba Thalia que rápidamente noto mi presencia y vio que mis ojos estaban hinchados por llorar "¿Annabeth porque estas llorando? "Me pregunto Thalia

"por nada "dije limpiándome las lagrimas y simulado que nada paso

"¿hablaste con Percy? Me Pregunto Thalia

"yo iba a hablar con él pero cuando lo vi se estaba besando con Rachel" le conté lo que paso y mientras le contaba las lagrimas volvieron

"¡oh no! "Me dijo Thalia mientras me abrazaba entonces oímos que la puerta se abrió era Percy con Rachel de la mano el volvió a verme pero le quite la mirada no quería verlo por ahora y Thalia le hiso unos ojos de muerte toda la clase se paso muy lentamente era como una tortura entonces Percy me mando un papel diciendo "¿por qué lloras? "Lo leí y lo rompí en pedazos y lo vote en el basurero me asegure que Percy entendiera que no quiero saber nada de el

La campana sonó

**En el pasillo**

** Percy pov.**

"entonces Annabeth está enojada "dijo Nico asegurándose de entender lo que le dije

"cogió el papel que le mande y rompió y lo boto "le repetí

"guau pero ¿por qué? "Me pregunto Jasón

"supongo que es porque Rachel y yo estamos juntos" supuse

"no te entiendo "dijo Nico confundido

"yo soy uno de los chicos más populares y Rachel es la capitana de las porristas a cambio Annabeth es muy bonita, inteligente pero tengo que conservar mi reputación "les explique

"con toda razón se enojo contigo "dijo Jasón

"¿y ustedes dos como van con Thalia y Piper? "Les pregunte

"bien, Piper en realidad me gusta pero tengo novia "dijo Jasón

"y Thalia es…. graciosa" dijo Nico sonrojado Jasón y yo lo miramos con la ceja levantaba y de brazos cruzados" pero yo también tengo novia"

"más te vale que no te ilusiones con mi hermana o si no Silena se quedara viuda" le advirtió Jasón

Los tres nos rieron cuando una voz dijo "¿puedo hablar contigo? "Era Thalia mi prima y la hermana de Jasón me di la vuelta y le contesto un poco confundido" claro" y nos fuimos

**En el patio de la escuela**

Thalia y yo nos sentaron en una mesa del patio de la escuela casi siempre estaban llenos pero hoy solo habían como dos o una personas en cada mesa vi que Thalia me miraba como o si quisiera matarme

"Thalia o si vas a discutir conmigo de una vez te digo que no estoy de humor "le Alberti

"no vengo a pelear "dijo

"¿entonces de que quieres hablar? "Le pregunte, vi que Thalia tomo aire para calmarse

"Annabeth está… embarazada" dijo Thalia y no pude evitar ponerme pálido como un papel

"pero como paso si solo lo hicimos una vez" dijo sin saber qué hacer

"eso a mí no me importa "me dijo Thalia

"y como se que es mío" dije estúpidamente

"es una broma en serio percy sabes que mejor olvidalo"dijo Thalia levantándose

"perdóname "me disculpe me quede cayado por un momento para tratar de entender lo que pasaba "¿quien más sabe? "Le pregunte

"yo, Piper y ahora tu nada más" me dijo

"¿Por qué Annabeth no me lo dijo? "Le pregunte

"ella piensa que tú no quieres un bebe así que decidió no decirte" me explico Thalia

"yo no tenía pensado tener hijos pero eso no quiere decir que no me hare responsable del bebe" le dije a Thalia

"entonces tienes que hablar con Annabeth" me aconsejo

"si eso hare, gracias Thalia por decirme "le agradecí y me fui corriendo necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Annabeth la busque todo el día pero no la encontré.

**En casa de los Jackson**

No podía dejar de pensar lo que me dijo Thalia desde que me desperté lo único que pensaba era "Annabeth","bebe", "papa" necesitaba distraerme antes de hablar con Annabeth hoy era sábado Nico y Jasón vinieron para ver un maratón de películas de terror

"¿Percy que te pasa? "Me pregunto Nico

"Desde que hablaste con Thalia estas raro "dijo Jasón

"si Jasón tiene razón "dijo Nico

"me dijo que Annabeth…. está embarazada "les dije

"¡que!" dijeron Nico y Jasón al mismo tiempo

"¿pero cuando paso? "Pregunto Nico

"se acuerda la fiesta que hiso Rachel" le dije

"si "dijeron

"bueno esa noche me acosté con ella" les conté

"¿y porque no nos lo dijiste? "Me pregunto Jasón

"porque no "le dije

"¿y vas a hablar con Annabeth? " Me pregunto Nico y yo asentí

"¿y Rachel?"Me pregunto Jasón

"sinceramente en este momento la que menos me interesa es Rachel" le dije

"¿y entonces eso significa que voy a hacer tío? "Me pregunto Nico

"no lo sé "dije

**En la escuela **

Todo estaba tan confuso lo único que tenía claro era que tenía que hablar con Annabeth pero cuando intentaba hablar con ella me ignoraba cuando las clases terminaron camine por el pasillo vi que ella estaba sacando libros de su casillero me acerque lentamente cuando la vi estaba pálida

"hola Annabeth" la salude ella me miro y se dio la vuelta para irse pero la detuve "podemos hablar por favor" le pedí

"tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar" me dijo sin mirarme

"te equivocas "le dije

"Por qué no vas a molestar a tu novia" me dijo

"mira Annabeth yo se que tú piensas que yo no seré un buen padre pero quiero asumir mi responsabilidad quiero ser parte de la vida de mi hijo o hija" le confesé

"¿quién te dijo sobre mi embarazo? "Me pregunto

"no importa quién me dijo lo que importa es que quiero ser parte" le dije

"está bi-" no pudo terminar la frase porque se mareo

"¿estás bien?" le pregunte

"si un poco cansada es todo "me dijo

"¿quieres ir a tu casa? "Le pregunte

"no, ¿podemos ir a otro lugar?" me pregunto

"sabes tengo el lugar perfecto" le dije y nos subieron a mi auto

Mientras íbamos a un lugar muy especial para mí que solo dos personas conocían yo y mi padre comencé pensar como se lo iban a decir a nuestros padres y yo se que Annabeth pensaba lo mismo

"Percy" me llamo Annabeth

"si "le conteste

"¿cuando le vamos a decir a nuestros padres? "Me pregunto Annabeth

"no lo sé "le dije mientras conducía

"Por qué mejor primero hablo con mis padres a solas y tú haces lo mismo y después todo juntos "me dijo Annabeth

"si "dije

"está bien "dijo Annabeth de acuerdo

"está bien" le dije

Cuando llegamos al lugar que sugerí todavía seguía siendo hermoso y tranquilo hace años que no venía desde que tenía 12 cuando mi padre y mi madre se divorciaron.

"es hermoso" dijo Annabeth observando todo

"si lo es, mi padre me traía aquí antes de que se fuera "le dije mientras nos sentábamos

"Por lo menos sabes que está vivo a cambio yo tuve que crecer con una madrastra "me dijo Annabeth

"parece que los dos tuvimos una infancia dura "le dije

"creo que si, no quiero que el bebe tenga que pasar nada como eso" me confeso Annabeth

"porque lo dices por Rachel y yo "le dije aunque yo sabía que si

"algo así, ¿Cómo le vas a decir a Rachel? "Me pregunto

"no lose supongo que lo va a entender "le dije

"suerte "me dijo

"gracias" le agradecí

Annabeth y yo comenzaron a hablar de tonterías y a reír como locos o si sería la madre de mi primer hijo o hija teníamos que llevarnos bien y no era tan malo hablar con Annabeth después de todo


	3. Chapter 3

**En el pacillo**

"percy" dijo rache gritando felizmente y buscando a percy cuando lo encontró sele tiro encima

"percy "dijo Rachel feliz besándolo

"Rachel tengo que hablar contigo" dijo percy

"sobre qué "dijo Rachel

"algo muy importante "dijo percy

"entonces dímelo ya "dijo Rachel

"pero no aquí podemos ir a un lugar más primado "dijo percy

"claro "dijo Rachel

Y se fueron lo más lejos que podían de la escuela

**En el patio **

"ya me puedes decir lo que esta sucediendo me estas preocupando" dijo Rachel

"annabeth annabeth" dijo percy tartamudeando

"que pasa con annabeth te está molestando ya va a ver" dijo Rachel

"no es eso annabeth esta ennnkgd "dijo percy rápido

"que percy dime lo ya y que yo entienda "dijo Rachel

"annabeth está embarazada "dijo percy Rachel se estaba poniendo roja de la cólera

"pero como es posible yo soy tu novia cómo pudiste "dijo Rachel

"en mi defensa cuando sucedió no éramos nada "dijo percy

"aun así ahora si somos algo y que vas hacer "dijo Rachel

"pues apoyar annabeth "dijo percy

"y nosotros donde que damos "dijo Rachel

"en el mismo lugar donde estamos esto no va a interferir con nuestra relación "dijo percy

"está bien te perdono "dijo Rachel

**En la cafetería **

Estaban annabeth, thalia y piper comiendo su almuerzo

"Anna y tú qué crees que sea niño o niña "dijo piper

"no lo sé lo que me importa es que este sano "dijo annabeth dando le un mordisco a su manzana

"ya estas comenzando a hablar como mama" dijo thalia sonriendo

"cállate "dijo annabeth

Y alguien detrás de annabeth hablo esa el muchacho del centro comercial Lucas

"hola me puedo sentar aquí con ustedes "dijo Lucas

"Por supuesto "dijeron las tres sonriendo

"eres annabeth verdad y ustedes "dijo preguntándoles a piper y thalia mientras se sentada

"thalia "dijo thalia sonriéndole

"piper y tú eras Lucas vedad" dijo piper

"si "dijo Lucas riéndose

"eres nuevo "dijo annabeth

"si me trasfirieron hace poco" dijo Lucas

La campana sonó

"Para que clase vas" dijo annabeth

"ciencias" dijo Lucas

"yo también voy para esa clase "dijo annabeth

"entonces vamos "dijo Lucas

"si adiós chicas después las veo" dijo annabeth despidiéndose de thalia y piper

**En clase de ciencias**

Percy estaba sentado con Rachel en sus pupitres de siempre cuando percy vio a annabeth que entraba con un chico rubio que nunca avía visto antes

"que tienes amor" dijo Rachel

"nada" dijo percy Rachel lo beso en la mejilla y volví a ver su teléfono sin quitar la vista percy tampoco quitaba la vista de annabeth y ese muchacho en toda la clase ellos serian se susurraban cosas percy sentía algo que jamás avía sentido antes

La campana de sonó y todos se fueron para la salida

**En el parque de patinaje**

"así que annabeth estaba con un muchacho rubio "dijo nico

"si nunca lo avía visto antes "dijo percy mientras asía un truco un la patineta

"Tal vez es nuevo "dijo Jasón

"si pero cuanto los vi sentí algo muy extraño "dijo percy

"te digo como se llama eso" dijo nico

"como "dijo percy

"celos" dijeron Jasón y nico al mismo tiempo

"que por que estaría celoso Rachel es mi novia "dijo percy

"y annabeth va a ser la madre de tu hijo o hija "dijo Jasón

"yo no estoy celoso annabeth y yo no somos nada "dijo percy

"aja claro "dijo nico

**En la casa de los chace**

Annabeth se estaba vistiendo cuando alguien entro era su madrastra

"annabeth vino un chico por ti "dijo la señora chace

"quien "dijo annabeth

"no sé su nombre es alto, rubio y tiene los ojos azules" dijo la señora chace

"lucas"dijo annabeth y se fue corriendo ala escaleras y si era Lucas

"hola "dijo annabeth

"hola me preguntaba si querías ir por un el helado "dijo Lucas

"claro me das 5 minutos para ir por mi suéter"dijo annabeth

"Por supuesto" dijo Lucas

Annabeth fue corriendo por su suéter y se fue con Lucas

Fueron un helado y después del helado fueron al parque más cercano hablaron de muchas cosas de la escuela, de la familia y etc.

"eres tan hermosa "dijo Lucas sonriendo

"gracias tú también eres lindo" dijo annabeth sonrojada

Pasaron todo el rato mirando las estrellas y riendo

**En la escuela **

Annabeth estaba en camino a su clase para guardar sus libros pesados y su bolso cuando siente a alguien que se los arrebata y era nada menos que percy Jackson

"no puedes cargar nada pesado "dijo percy con los libros de annabeth en la mano

"no digas tonterías y dame mis libros "dijo annabeth

"no podría lastimar al bebe "dijo percy

"y rachel"dijo annabeth

"ya lo sabe y lo entendió "dijo percy

"en serio "dijo annabeth

"si y oye quien es ese rubio que no te deja ni un minuto en paz "dijo percy

"percy me has estado espiando "dijo annabeth

"que yo no los vi en ciencia el otro día a ti y al rubio "dijo percy

"pues el rubio tiene nombre y es Lucas "dijo annabeth

"es nuevo en la escuela" dijo percy

"porque te importa tanto "dijo annabeth

"porque tu serás la madre de mi hijo" dijo percy

"y por qué piensas que será niño y no niña "dijo annabeth

"no lo sé solo lo presiento "dijo percy

"aja está bien "dijo annabeth

"annabeth" dijo Lucas

"Lucas hola el es percy "dijo annabeth presentado a percy

"percy el es Lucas" dijo annabeth presentado a Lucas

Los dos chicos se miraban como si quisieran matarse

La campana sonó

**En la casa de los Jackson**

Sally, pecy y Paul estaban cenando

"percy cariño por qué no comes no has probado ni un solo bocado "dijo sally

"es que no tengo hambre "dijo percy

"percy que es lo que te pasa has estado muy raro "dijo sally

"mama paúl necesito decirles algo" dijo percy

"cariño puedes decirnos lo que quieras "dijo sally

"te acuerdas el día en que te pedí permiso para ir aquella fiesta" dijo percy

"si "dijo sally

"ese día en la fiesta me acosté con una chica y ahora ella está embarazada "dijo percy

Sally no hablo el que hablo fue Paul

"bueno percy ahora tienes que entender que un bebe necesita cuidados y ahora serán menos fiestas y más responsabilidades "dijo Paul

"si lo sé" dijo percy

"y que dicen los padres de la chica" dijo sally

"no le hemos dichos ella quiere hablar primero sola con ellos y después todos juntos "dijo percy

"está bien me disculpan un momento "dijo sally

Y sally salió del comedor y se fue a la cocina y se oyó un grito que decía "voy a ser abuela que alegría voy a ser abuela" y después sally volvió seria percy quería reírse y Paul también

"y esa muchachita Rachel no es tu novia "dijo Paul

"si ya le dije lo que y lo entendió "dijo percy

"y como se llama la chica "dijo sally

"annabeth Chase" dijo percy

"quiero conocerla" dijo sally

"que "dijo percy

"si quiero conocer a annabeth "dijo sally

"está bien saben que yo mejor me voy a dormir adiós "dijo percy

Cuando percy ya casi se estaba durmiendo oyó hablar a sally y Paul

"Paul no estás emocionado de saber que vamos a tener un nieto "dijo sally

"no te puedo negar de que estoy feliz pero también preocupado "dijo Paul

"no me puedo secar de la cabeza de que voy a ser abuela" dijo sally

Percy se rio de lo feliz que estaba su mama y después cerró los ojos se durmió


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth todas las mañana le daban las nauseas matutinas y mientras se lavada los dientes pensó cuando le iba a decir a su papa que estaba embarazada pero es que tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar él iba a estar decepcionado y enojado mientras pensaba sintió algo bajar por su mejilla era una lagrima ultima mente todo la asía llorar se supone que son las hormonas y dijo para así misma "estúpidas hormonas" limpiándose la lagrima

Camino a la escuela alguien grito "annabeth" se dio la vuelta y era percy en su auto

"entra te llevo la escuela "dijo percy

"claro por qué no "dijo annabeth entrando al auto

"porque hoy te viniste caminando "dijo percy

"mi padre tenía una reunión muy importante y tuvo que irse rápido "dijo annabeth

"y ya hablaste con tu padre sobre tu sabes "dijo percy

"no pude y tu ya hablaste con tu mama" dijo annabeth

"De hecho si ayer "dijo percy

"y que te dijo "dijo annabeth

"al principio estaba molesta pero al final lo entendió y quiere conocerte "dijo percy

"que me lo puedes volver a repetir es que creo que no te escuche bien "dijo annabeth

"en serio en verdad quiere conocerte toda la mañana me estuvo preguntado por ti "dijo percy con una sonrisa

"en serio "dijo annabeth sorprendida

"si "dijo percy y los dos se rieron y sin darse cuenta estaba en el estacionamiento de la escuela y después se bajaron del auto de percy

"gracias" dijo annabeth

"de nada" dijo percy y le giño un ojo y se fue donde estaban Jasón y nico

**En la clase de química**

"oye Anna que te parece Valeria o si es niña y Luis o si es niño "dijo piper emocionada casi gritado

"piper no lo grites "dijo annabeth

"es que esta en realidad emocionada "dijo thalia

"se nota" dijo annabeth y las tres se rieron

"bueno chicos ya casi se termina el tiempo así que en la próxima clase tiene que estar hecha esta fórmula" dijo el profesor

Y la campana sonó

Annabeth, thalia y piper salieron juntas del salón

"Así que piper como vas con Jasón" dijo thalia

"súper bien no saben que hiso "dijo piper feliz

"que "dijo annabeth y thalia al mismo tiempo

"él y yo estábamos hablando entonces llego Reyna y le dijo que por que estaba hablando conmigo y todo el drama que ella hace y él le dijo que ellos no eran nada para que ella lo controlara y ella se dio la vuelta y se fue y me dijo que o si quería salir con el" dijo piper

"y tú que le contéstate "dijo annabeth

"que más le iba a decir que SI "dijo piper casi gritando y las tres se rieron

"bueno chicas ahorita las veo tengo que recoger unos libros de mi casillero" dijo annabeth

"está bien estaremos en el patio "dijo thalia

**En la cafetería **

"Jasón que te pasa has estado soñando todo el día "dijo nico

"es que tengo una cita "dijo Jasón

"con quien "dijo nico

"por favor nico con quien más con su Julieta" dijo percy

"mi Julieta "dijo Jasón confundido

"piper "dijo percy y nico al mismo tiempo

Percy y nico se rieron y Jasón les dijo "en realidad son unos idiotas "y después se rio

**En los casilleros**

Annabeth estaba en su casillero cuando alguien la llamo"annabeth" era Rachel con su uniforme de porrista

"si "dijo annabeth dándose la vuelta

"quiero hablar contigo "dijo Rachel

"sobre qué" dijo annabeth

"sobre percy y ese bebe "dijo Rachel

"que quieres decir con ese bebe" dijo annabeth con una mirada de muerte

"quiero decir que solo porque estas embarazada de percy no quiere decir que podrás tener algo con él y te digo porque "dijo Rachel

"porque "dijo annabeth

"porque es mío "dijo Rachel

"ja ja ja Rachel no me digas que le tienes miedo a la competencia "dijo annabeth

"Por supuesto que no solo defiendo lo que es mío "dijo Rachel

"ja ja pero tranquila percy y yo no tenemos nada "dijo annabeth y mientras annabeth se iba le dijo "a un "y se fue y rache pego un grito como de niñita malcriada

**En el pasillo**

"percyyyyyyyyyyyy" dijo Rachel cuando vio a percy

"hola "dijo percy

"percy soy bonita "dijo Rachel abrazando a percy por la cintura

"si porque "dijo percy confundido

"por nada solo "dijo Rachel

"Rachel que te pasa "dijo percy

"es que no me gusta que estés con annabeth "dijo Rachel

"Rachel ya hablamos de esto "dijo percy

"si lo sé "dijo Rachel y se fueron de la mano

**En el patio de la escuela**

"chicas no saben lo que paso "dijo annabeth

"que "dijo thalia piper estaba mensajeando con Jasón

"me encontré con Rachel y me dijo que percy era suyo "dijo annabeth dijo annabeth mordiendo su manzana verde

"en serio y tú que le dijiste "dijo thalia

"que le tenía miedo a la competencia "dijo annabeth

"y que te dijo "dijo thalia

"que no que estaba defendiendo lo suyo "dijo annabeth

"y que mas "dijo thalia

"yo le dije que tranquila que percy y yo no teníamos nada aun" dijo annabeth

"Como que aun "dijo thalia sorprendida

"era solo para molestarla "dijo annabeth

"aja si claro "dijo thalia

**En el baño de niñas**

"Así que hablaste con chace "dijo silene

"si y le dije que ni pensara en que tendría algo con percy "dijo Rachel arreglándose el maquillaje

"y tú crees que nada cambiara cuando nazca ese bebe "dijo Reyna

"Por supuesto que nada cambiara y yo me asegurare de eso "dijo Rachel

"como "dijo silene y Reyna al mismo tiempo

"bueno el primer paso es decirle a la directora para que expulse a annabeth y se aleje de percy" dijo Rachel

"y cuando lo vas hacer "dijo silene

"ya lo siento por mi amor pero por nuestra relación lo tengo que hacer "dijo Rachel

"tienes razón "dijo silene

"Jasón no me hace casón "dijo Reyna

"Por qué "dijo silene

"por la estúpida de piper "dijo Reyna

"nico solo tiene ojos para mi" dijo silene

"en serio por que ayer lo vi con thalia riendo y abrazados "dijo Reyna

"no es cierto es mentira" dijo silene

"pregúntale a él" dijo Reyna

"lo haré" dijo silene

"bueno chicas tengo que hablar con la directora "dijo Rachel sonriendo con malicia

**En el gimnasio**

Piper, thalia y annabeth tenían física pero annabeth invento una escusas para no recibir por su embarazado de pronto la asistente de la directora llego

"annabeth Chase "dijo la asistente

"soy yo "dijo annabeth

"acompáñame "dijo la asistente annabeth cogió su bolso y se fue

**En la dirección**

"señora aquí esta annabeth Chase" dijo la asistente

"está bien déjala pasar" dijo la directora annabeth entro y la asistente salió y cerró la puerta

"bueno annabeth la razón por la que estás aquí es porque me dijeron que estabas embarazada y quería saber si es verdad" dijo la directora

"si es verdad pero por favor no me expulse por favor "dijo annabeth

"annabeth esto es una falta muy grave tendré que llamar a tu padre "dijo la directora

"está bien" dijo annabeth nerviosa

Después de unos minutos el señor Chase llego

"hola como esta señor Chase" dijo la directora

"bien y usted "dijo el señor Chase

"bien la razón por la que usted está aquí es porque annabeth está embarazada "dijo

"que eso no es posible" dijo el señor Chase sorprendido

"papa es cierto estoy embarazada" dijo annabeth sin virarlo a los ojos

"yo los dejare solos para que hablen "dijo la directora

"si gracias" dijo annabeth su papa solo se quedo en silencio

"di algo por favor" dijo annabeth

"cómo pudiste ser tan tonta annabeth yo confiaba en ti "dijo el señor Chase

"si lose y lo siento mucho papa perdóname "dijo annabeth a empezando a llorar

"quien es el padre "dijo el señor Chase

"no lo conoces "dijo annabeth

"como se llama "dijo el señor Chase me nos enojado

"percy Jackson" dijo annabeth

"está bien "dijo el señor Chase

"estas enojado "dijo annabeth

"no estoy enojado estoy decepcionado "dijo el señor Chase y annabeth quiso volver a llora entonces entro la directora

"bueno annabeth he estado pensando y como eres una estudiante tan brillante te daré una oportunidad "dijo la directora

"gracias "dijo annabeth

"bueno mucho gusto directora solano annabeth se irá conmigo hoy "dijo el señor Chase

"claro "dijo la directora

Los pasillos estaban casi vacios solo avían pocas personas annabeth tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar y cuando se acercaban a la salida se encontraron a percy y Rachel de la mano percy se le quedo viendo hasta que ella se metió en el auto de su padre


	5. Chapter 5

**En la casa de los Jackson**

"percy levántate ya "dijo sally de pie delante de la cama de percy

"5 minutos mas "dijo percy tapándose con la cobija

"esos 5 minutos se convierten en 1 hora además te tengo una sorpresa" dijo sally

"no más sorpresas "dijo percy

"esta te da a fascinar "dijo sally y después grito"Sofía" y entro una niña de 12 años de pelo café rizado y los ojos marrones

"percyyyyy" dijo Sofía Sofía era la medio hermana menor de percy ella se avía ido de campamento por una semana

"quiero dormir "dijo percy

"que te pasa percy no dormiste bien "dijo sally

"no estuve pensado toda la noche en tu sabes que "dijo percy

"percy es cierto que voy a ser tía "dijo Sofía alegre

"mama le dijiste "dijo percy mientras se sentaba

"percy sabes con esa cara de perrito que pone no se le puede esconder nada "dijo sally

"como sea "dijo percy levantado se de la cama

"entonces voy a ser tía "dijo Sofía subiéndose a la cama de percy y comenzó a saltar

"digamos que si "dijo percy y Sofía comenzó gritar de emoción

"bueno sofí dejemos que percy se bañe y se vista tiene que ir a la escuela "dijo sally llevándose a sofí a la cocina

Percy se baño y se vistió mientras se vestía volvió a pensar en por que annabeth estaba llorando y porque su padre estaba en la escuela

"percy el desayuno está listo "grito sally desde el comedor

Percy termino de alistarse y se fue para desayunar cuando entro sofí estaba poniéndole jarabe a los panqueques

"y paúl no va a desayunar "dijo percy sentándose

"no tuvo que irse temprano "dijo sally

"sofí no vas a ir a la escuela hoy "dijo percy

"no mama llamo a la escuela y dijo que yo no iría "dijo sofí

"bueno yo me voy tengo que arreglar algo" dijo percy levantándose y yendo por su bulto

"pero no as terminado de desayunar" dijo sally

"es que no tengo mucha hambre pero gracias "dijo percy

"está bien cariño que tengas un buen día "dijo sally

Percy agarro su auto y se fue para la escuela

**En la escuela **

Percy estuvo todo el día buscando a annabeth pero no la encontró vio a Lucas pero no estaba con annabeth ni tampoco con piper o thalia ¿Dónde estaba?

"thalia por favor dame su numero necesito hablar con ella "dijo percy

"está bien pero solo porque ella es mi amiga no porque tú me lo pides "dijo thalia

"está bien" dijo percy sacando su celular

"22-33-44-55"dijo thalia

"eso esa es mi thalia "dijo nico abrazándola

"Como que esa es tu thalia" dijo silene nico se dio la vuelta

"si mi amiga "dijo nico

"bueno thalia nosotros tenemos que hacer una llamada vamos "dijo percy

"si vamos "dijo thalia y ella y percy se fueron

"nico no quiero que le vuelvas a que hables "dijo silene

"silene espera un momento tu me estas prohibiendo hablar con thalia "dijo nico

"si "dijo silene

"silene tu eres mi novia no mi mama así que tu ni nadie me prohíben nada yo le hablo a quien quiera" dijo nico enojado

"como tu dijiste yo soy tu novia y tengo todo el derecho "dijo silene

"entonces o si va hacer así cada vez que le hable a una chica es mejor terminar "dijo nico

"nico no hablas en serio "dijo silene

"si silene quiero terminar es mejor para los dos "dijo nico y se fue

**En el patio de la escuela **

Percy y thalia estaban viendo quien llamaba a annabeth

"halo "dijo annabeth dijo annabeth por el teléfono

"thalia habla con ella "dijo percy

"no tu es el que necesita hablar con ella" dijo thalia

"por favor" dijo percy

"no percy "dijo thalia

"thalia, percy" dijo annabeth todavía en el teléfono

"thalia "dijo alguien "me llaman "dijo thalia y se fue corriendo

"thalia ven aquí "dijo percy y thalia le hiso una señal de adiós

"halo annabeth "dijo percy por fin

"percy eres tú "dijo annabeth

"si es que quería saber porque no viniste "dijo percy

"es que tengo algunos problemas familiares "dijo annabeth

"oh ya entiendo "dijo percy

"si he bueno ya me tengo que ir "dijo annabeth

" he si bueno adiós "dijo percy

"adiós "dijo annabeth y después colgó

Percy se que do pensando en que annabeth estaba extraña cuando hablo con ella

**En casa de los Chase**

"annabeth thalia está aquí "dijo Bobby

"dile que suba "dijo annabeth

Thalia subió a la habitación de annabeth

"hey Anna "dijo thalia

"hey" dijo annabeth sentada en la cama

"porque no fuiste a la escuela "dijo thalia

"mi padre se entero de que estoy embarazada "dijo annabeth

"qué pero como "dijo thalia

"te acuerdas que la directora me llamo "dijo annabeth

"si estábamos en física "dijo thalia

"me dijo que alguien le avía dicho que yo estaba embarazada y yo le dije que sí que era cierto y ella me dijo que tendría que llamar a mi padre "dijo annabeth

"y el que te dijo "dijo thalia

"me dijo que como pude ser tan tonta que el confiaba en mi "dijo annabeth empezado a llorar

"tranquila Anna "dijo thalia abrazando a annabeth

"thalia no entiende el no estaba enojado estaba decepcionado "dijo annabeth

"tranquila Anna y que más te dijo la directora "dijo thalia

"que como yo era una buena estudiante no me iba a expulsar "dijo annabeth

"y tu quién crees que te acuso "dijo thalia

"quien es la única persona me odia y sabe "dijo annabeth

"Rachel me las va a pagar "dijo thalia

"te digo algo quiero salir y olvidarme de eso "dijo annabeth

"porque no vamos por un helado y después al cine una tarde de chicas "dijo thalia

"si y piper"dijo annabeth

"con Jasón "dijo thalia

"Jasón y piper hacen bonita pareja" dijo annabeth

"el príncipe y su princesa y la bruja es Reyna "dijo thalia y las dos se rieron

**En la casa de los Jackson **

"mama ya llegue "dijo percy y se fue a su habitación con nico

"entonces terminaste con silene "dijo percy sentándose en la cama

"si no la soporte mas "dijo nico sentándose en una silla que estaba al frente de la cama

"o es porque te gusta thalia "dijo percy

"No solo somos amigos "dijo nico

"si claro "dijo percy

"está bien me gusta contento "dijo nico

"si "dijo percy

El celular de percy sonó

"halo "dijo percy

"perseus Jackson por qué no contestabas el teléfono" dijo Rachel

"lo tenía pagado "dijo percy

"porque no vamos por un helado "dijo Rachel

"no puedo Rachel estoy con nico "dijo percy

"entonces prefieres a tu amigo que a tu novia "dijo Rachel

"Rachel ndjn pierdo njdncjnc la señal "dijo percy y le colgó

"nico te digo no me arrepiento de a verme acostado con annabeth en la fiesta "dijo percy


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth no estaba segura de entrar entonces thalia y piper aparecieron detrás de ella

"nosotras estamos contigo "dijo thalia

"si annabeth eres nuestra amiga nunca te dejaremos sola "dijo piper

"gracias "dijo annabeth y suspiro

Y entraron a la escuela todo el mundo se le quedaba viendo pero annabeth no le importo siguió caminando. Cuando llegaron a el salón percy y Rachel se estaban besando y cuando percy la vio se aparto y se le quedo viendo annabeth ni lo volvió a ver se sentó y comenzó a hablar con thalia y piper y en pocos minutos le profesor entro

"hola chicos como están" dijo el profesor

Algunos dijeron "si" y los otros solo y hicieron un sonido

"bueno chicos abran su libros en la página 32"dijo el profe

En toda la clase percy trato en llamar la atención de annabeth pero ella no le hacía caso y apenas la campana sonó se levanto rápido para poder hablar con annabeth pero Rachel lo agarro y cuando se dio cuenta de que annabeth ya avía salido

**En el pasillo **

"annabeth "dijo Lucas sonriendo

"Lucas como estas "dijo annabeth sonriendo

"bien y tu "dijo Lucas sonriendo

"estado mejor "dijo annabeth los dos se rieron entonces unas chicas pasaron y dijeron "será de Jackson o de castellán" se rieron

Annabeth y Lucas se quedaron en silencio

"lo sabes "dijo annabeth rompiendo el silencio

"si Rachel se encargo de decirle a todo el mundo" dijo Lucas lentamente casi nervioso

Annabeth solo sé que do en silencio

"annabeth puedo preguntarte algo "dijo Lucas

"Por supuesto" dijo annabeth

"quien es el padre "dijo Lucas

"percy Jackson "dijo annabeth lentamente sin mirarlo a los ojos

Lucas quiso decir algo pero no lo hiso cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente y siguieron caminando y hablando hasta que entraron a la biblioteca. La mayoría de los libros de annabeth eran de arquitectura y Lucas le dio curiosidad y entonces le pregunto a annabeth ella le conto que a ella le fascinaba la arquitectura y que planeaba estudiar sobre eso

**En la cafetería**

En la misa de la esquina estaban percy, Rachel, thalia y nico thalia no soportaba a Rachel pero ella un la suma ni la restaba le daba igual con tal estar con nico siempre la pasada increíble con nico la hacía reír mucho pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que Rachel le hiso a annabeth por su gran boca casi expulsan annabeth

"thalia que te pasa "dijo nico mientras jugaba con los dedos de thalia

"no nada solo estoy muy enojada con una persona "dijo thalia poniendo la cabeza en el hombro de nico

"y se puede saber con quién "dijo nico todavía jugando con los dedos de thalia

"con la idiota de Rachel y el tonto de percy" dijo thalia

"porque que te hicieron "dijo nico dejando de jugar con los dedos de thalia y pasando un brazo por los hombros de thalia

"a mí no a annabeth "dijo thalia

"que le hiso Rachel "dijo nico nada sorprendido a nico tampoco le agrada Rachel pero como era la novia de percy tenía que soportarla. Rachel siempre quiere que todos hagan todo lo que ella quiere solo porque es la capitana de las porristas y todos los chicos babeaban por ella y lo más importante era la novia de uno de los chicos más popular de la escuela

"le dijo a la directora lo de tu sabes y por poquito la expulsan todo por ella "dijo thalia enojada cruzando los brazos

"y percy lo sabe "le pregunto nico

"no lo sé "dijo thalia

"bueno cambiando el tema thalia quería saber si te gustaría ir al cine conmigo "dijo nico tímidamente y sonrojándose

"no puedo tengo otra cita "dijo thalia sonriendo

"con quien "dijo nico enojado pero mejor dicho celoso

"no tranquilo era broma por supuesto que iré contigo "dijo thalia riendo por la reacción de nico

"casi me muero"dijo nico y los dos comenzaron a reírse

**En la habitación de percy**

Percy y nico estaban haciendo un trabajo de ciencias pero la verdad es que lo menos que hiso hicieron fue el trabajo y nico le conto a percy lo que paso con thalia nico parecía un niño no dejaba de pensar en su cita con thalia

"en serio tienes una cita con thalia "dijo percy sonriendo y sorprendido

"si a las 6:00 "dijo nico feliz

"no te puedo creer seguro es la thalia que conozco" dijo percy

"si es ella "dijo nico y los dos se rieron

"oye Rachel no te ha dicho nada sobre annabeth "dijo nico serio

"no que tendría Rachel sobre annabeth "dijo percy confundido

"no lo sé tal vez que le dijo a directora sobre el embarazo de annabeth y que casi la expulsan por su culpa "dijo nico

"QUE Rachel no pudo hacer eso "dijo percy

"si lo hico thalia me lo conto "dijo nico

"entonces fue por que annabeth estaba llorando ese día y su papa estaba en la escuela "dijo percy recordando ese día

"supongo que si "dijo nico

"tengo que hablar con annabeth "dijo percy

"si bueno yo tengo que ir a la casa a arreglarme para mi cita "dijo nico sonriendo y poniéndose de pie

"si que buena suerte romeo "dijo percy con una sonrisa burlona

Cuando nico se fue percy se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se acostó en la cama y pensó _"_**por eso cuando la llame me dijo que tenía problemas familiares era por su padre**_ "_

Percy se levanto de la cama agarro su chaqueta y sus llaves y se fue

**En el parque **

Annabeth se después de clases se fue al parque hoy estaba siendo un día hermoso por qué no venir al parque a relajarse. Se sentó de bajo de un árbol y saco de su bolso un libro que tenía como títulos "los cuidados del embarazo y los bebes" lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo su madrastra le dijo que lo leyera que cuando ella estaba embarazada de mis hermanos la ayudo mucho

Cuando annabeth continuada leyendo alguien se le acerco y le dijo "hola" annabeth volvió a ver era percy sonriéndole

"que haces aquí "dijo annabeth sorprendida

"nada solo vine a tomar aire fresco y pensar"dijo percy sentándose al lado de annabeth

"mmmm ya "dijo annabeth volviendo a leer

"que lees "le pregunto percy

"me prometes de que no te ries"dijo annabeth

"te lo prometo "dijo percy y vio el título del libro y quería reírse

"mi madrastra me lo dio "dijo annabeth

"entonces tus padres ya lo saben "dijo percy

Annabeth asiente con la cabeza

"como se enteraron" dijo percy pero el ya sabia

"no quiero hablar de eso "dijo annabeth volviendo a su lectura

"annabeth ya se todo lo que te hiso Rachel y créeme ella no te va a molestar" dijo percy

"percy en serio no quiero hablar de eso "dijo annabeth

"está bien pero si te vuelve a hacer algo me lo dices "dijo percy recostándose en el árbol y poniendo sus manos en su cabeza

"quieres que te lea "le pregunto annabeth percy solo asintió con la cabeza

Annabeth le leyó y como es percy tuvo que explicarle algunas cosas ya annabeth estaba cansado de leer y que percy no pusiera atención y entonces annabeth se levanto

"percy despierta "dijo annabeth casi gritando

"que"dijo percy levándose

"ya tenemos que irnos "dijo annabeth

"quieres que te acompañe a tu casa "dijo percy

"no podemos ir a otro lado "dijo annabeth

"claro mi casa está cerca de aquí" dijo percy annabeth solo asiente

**En casa de los Jackson **

"mama ya vine "dijo percy de pronto vino sofí

"percy quien es ella "dijo Sofía

"ella es annabeth annabeth ella es mi hermana Sofía "dijo percy presentándolas

"hola" dijo annabeth

"eres la novia de mi hermano" le pregunto Sofía

"no" dijeron percy y annabeth al mismo tiempo y los dos se sonrojaron mientras Sofía hacia más y más preguntas sally apareció

"hola soy sally la madre de percy "dijo sally sonriendo

"soy annabeth "dijo annabeth

"bueno chicos estaba por hacer unas galletas quien me ayuda "dijo sally y todos nos fuimos a la cocina

**En la cocina**

"vamos a hacer galletas azules "pregunto Sofía

"si "dijo sally mientras sacada los ingredientes

"galletas azules "dijo annabeth confundida

"si son galletas solo que azules a percy y Sofía les encantan y tu cuando las pruebes opinaras lo mismo "dijo sally sonriendo

Annabeth y Sofía estaban asiendo las formas de las galletas, sally estaba en el horno y percy en la masa. Cuando terminamos de hacer las galletas fuimos a la sala y comenzaron comerse las galletas

"tenias razón son increíble estas galletas "dijo annabeth

"yo lo sabía a todo el mundo le gustan mis galletas" dijo sally y todos nos reímos


	7. Chapter 7

Percy y annabeth en toda la semana hablaron de cómo iban a juntar a sus padres para decidir que iban hacer sobre el embarazo de Annabeth y cuando estuviera el bebe aquí. Desde aquel día Sally y Sofía se llevaban bien con Annabeth, Percy se sorprendió porque a la mayoría de las chicas que traía a Sally y sofia no le gusta

Hoy vendrían los padres de percy para hablar con los padres de annabeth

Annabeth ya estaba casi lista llevaba un hermoso vestido era sencillo pero elegante le llegaba hasta por debajo de la rodilla y zapatillas mientras hacia su ultimo retoque a su maquillaje (Annabeth nunca le gusto ponerse mucho maquillaje así que siempre trataba de ponerse el menos posible) cuando se vio en el espejo vio a alguien recostado en el marco de la puerta era su padre

"hola "le dijo Annabeth dándose la vuelta para mirarlo

"hola "le dijo Frederick (el padre de annabeth)

"estoy linda" dijo annabeth levantándose

"tevés hermosa como siempre" dijo Frederick poniéndose en frente de annabeth agarrándola de la mano para que girara

"te quiero "dijo annabeth abrazándolo

"yo también nunca lo olvides "dijo Frederick mientras seguían abrazados el timbre sonó

"bueno voy a abrir tu termina de alistarte" dijo Frederick annabeth solo asiente con la cabeza

Cuando Frederick abrió la puerta estaban Paul, sally, percy y Sofía

"hola soy Frederick "dijo Frederick estrechándole la mano a Paul

"soy Paul ella es mi esposa Sally y ellos son mis hijos percy y Sofía "dijo Paul presentándolos

"mucho gusto, pasen por favor "dijo Frederick y los cuatro pasaron entonces apareció Susan, mateo y Bobby

"ella es mi esposa Susan y ellos son mi hijos mateo y Bobby "dijo Frederick mientras los presentaba alguien bajaba por las escaleras era annabeth percy no podía dejar de verla

"y ella es mi hija annabeth "dijo Frederick

Después de ser todos presentados su fueron a la sala y comenzaron a conversar

"bueno vayamos a lo primero "dijo Frederick

"Por supuesto "dijo Paul

"sobre el bebe que viene en camino ya han considerado la adopción, mantenerlo o ponerle fin al embarazo "le pregunto Frederick directamente a percy y annabeth

"la única que puede decidir eso es annabeth y cualquier cosa que ella decida la apoyare "dijo percy sinceramente

"bueno nunca haría el aborto y sobre la adopción no estoy muy segura "dijo annabeth un poco nerviosa

"entonces quieres mantenerlo "dijo Frederick

Annabeth solo asiente con la cabeza

"Ya que quieren mantener al bebe tienen que pensar en ¿Dónde vivirá?, ¿Que pasara con la escuela?, Etc. "dijo Frederick

"bueno yo creo que ellos son buenos chicos solo necesita un poco de ayuda "dijo Sally

"bueno Sally tiene razón el bebe pueden vivir aquí y percy puede ver al bebe las veces que quiera" dijo Susan

"percy trabaja en el acuario y así puede ayudar con lo necesario para el bebe" dijo Sally

"y la escuela "pregunto Paul

"la directora y yo ya hablamos sobre esto "dijo Frederick

"está bien creo que ya todo está claro" dijo Paul

Mientras Frederick y Paul hablaban de aviones y Sally y Susan hablaban de cocina Annabeth se fue a la cocina necesitaba una botella de agua cuando annabeth sacaba la botella de la refrigeradora alguien entro era percy observándola

"claro "dijo percy y annabeth le lanzo una

"hola "dijo annabeth sonriendo

"hola "dijo percy sonriendo

"quieres una "le pregunto annabeth

"guau quien iba a pensar que nuestros padres se iban a llevar bien "dijo annabeth riendo y tomando un trago de agua

"si también me sorprendió "dijo percy riendo

"percy te digo algo "dijo annabeth

"Por supuesto "dijo percy

"me alegro de que seas el papa de mi bebe" dijo annabeth con una sonrisa tímida

"y yo me alegro de que seas la madre de mi bebe "dijo percy sonriendo

Y los dos se sonrojaron y comenzaron a hablar de los momentos más vergonzosos que habían tenido y comenzaron a reírse

~~~O~~~

Los meses se pasan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nada avía cambiando solo unas pequeñas cosas como que annabeth ya tenía 3 meses de embarazo, Jasón se animo en decirle a piper que o si quería ser su novia piper por supuesto que y le dijo SI, Nico todavía no sea animado a pedirle a thalia, percy y Rachel seguían juntos

Hoy era otro día de escuela como siempre con la misma rutina

**En los casilleros**

Annabeth estaba guardando sus libros cuando thalia se le acerco

"hola" dijo thalia sonriendo

"hola "dijo annabeth

"como estas "dijo thalia

"bien solo que mi mayoría de ropa casi ya no me queda, no aguanto el busto, todas las mañanas tengo que ir corriendo a vomitar y que voy cada 5 minutos al baño "dijo annabeth sarcásticamente

"guau pero mira el lado bueno annabeth" dijo thalia

"tienes razón thals cuando el este aquí todo abra valido la pena "dijo annabeth sonriendo poniendo una mano en su pequeño bulto

"que te dijo el doctor ayer" le pregunto thalia

"que el bebe está muy bien y me dijo lo que podía comer y lo que no lo de siempre "dijo annabeth

Mientras iban a al patio de la escuela vieron a Nico

"hola thals, hola rubia" dijo Nico

"hola "dijo thalia sonriendo

"hola Nico "dijo annabeth

Thalia y Nico se quedaron viéndose como tontos hasta que annabeth se aclaro la garganta y dijo "he bueno chicos yo estaré con piper"y se fue dejándolos solos

"quieres ir a la patio" le pregunto Nico

Thalia solo asiente con la cabeza y se fueron

**En la cafetería **

"percy que te parece mi nuevo peinado "dijo Rachel pero percy no le puso atención

"PERCY "dijo Rachel casi gritando

"que que paso "dijo percy saliendo de su pensamiento

"que te parece mi peinado "dijo Rachel jugando con su cabello

"lindo "dijo percy sin interés

"lindo nada más" dijo Rachel enojada

"si lindo" dijo percy

"veces si eres un idiota Perseo Jackson "dijo Rachel enojada

"como tu diga después te veo "dijo percy y se fue

**En el patio **

"Nico tú crees que percy y annabeth van a ser buenos padres" le pregunto thalia con una sonrisa

"si son jóvenes pero yo se que ellos pueden y también nos tienen a nosotros "dijo Nico con la cabeza en el regazo de thalia

"tienes razón "dijo thalia

"yo sé que percy puede un tonto desde que hiso el plan para volver con Rachel "dijo Nico y después se cayó y se puso las manos en la boca

"de cual plan estás hablando" dijo thalia con curiosidad y enojo a la misma vez

"thalia no se dé que estás hablando" dijo Nico nervioso

"a no Nico di Angelo ahora me lo dices todo" dijo thalia enojada

"está bien pero primero prométeme que no dirás nada" dijo Nico

"te lo prometo "dijo thalia poniendo una mano detrás de su espalda cruzando los dedos

Nico le conto toda la historia de la apuesta a thalia, thalia casi echaba espuma por la rabia que sentía cuando Nico termino de contarle la historia thalia respiro y se calmo y dijo "voy a matar a percy"

"no thalia no se puede enterar que te dije" dijo Nico

"está bien" dijo thalia pero ella sabía que le tenía que decir a annabeth


	8. Chapter 8

**En la casa de los Chase...**  
Ya eran 6:25 am, y Annabeth ya había pasado por todo el drama de haber despertado con sus nauseas y lo vómitos, hoy fueron un poco mas asqueroso y tedioso que los días anteriores, y eran en esos momentos en que de ciaba que alguien de su familia la ayudara o preguntara como amaneció, además todavía no encontraba su converse gris solo había encontrado el zapato derecho y el otro no quería aparecer... busco en todos lados, de bajo de la cama, en el armario, en el baño y prácticamente en toda la casa y cuando se rindió vio algo en el basurero que estaba al lado del su escritorio Annabeth se acerco al basurero y nada menos que ahí estaba su converse, un poco asqueada se lo puso y se puso a pensar que en un par de meses le va a costar ponerse unas simple zapatillas, porque su bebé ocuparía mas espacio en su estomago...cuando su celular sonó, al ver quien era se le asomo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. 

"hola sesos de alga "saludo Annabeth feliz 

"hola chica sabia, ¿como estas? ¿Qué haces? "le pregunto Percy curioso 

"Bien, y nada solo alistándome para la escuela y tú, ¿qué haces?"Dijo Annabeth divertida, sentándose en su cama 

"igual, quería saber si quieres que te lleve" le pregunto Percy 

"claro, porque no "respondió Annabeth feliz 

"está bien te veo en 15 minutos "le dijo divertido 

"está bien" dijo Annabeth colgando la llamada. Con eso en mente Annabeth se termino en alistar en esos quince minutos, cuando bajo tomo una manzana y salió al encuentro de Percy, el cual se encontraba bajando del auto. 

"lista" le dijo a Percy 

"Perfecto" le respondió mientras le abría la puerta de auto a Annabeth. En todo el camino escucharon música, del esterio del auto, Percy le prometió un CD con las canciones que a ambos les gustaban, además de hablar de sus bandas favoritas y canciones hasta que llegaron a la escuela. 

"bueno chica sabia ya llegamos "dijo Percy y Annabeth asintió y se bajo del auto igual que Percy, este corrio para habrirle la puerta a annabeth, esta se bajo del auto y percy en un movimiento rápido tomo el bolso de annabeth sorprendiendola y dejando que el bolso caiga sobre su hombro. 

"Percy dame mi bolso "exigió Annabeth, no quería que él llevara su bolso. 

"nop "dijo Percy con una sonrisa de medio lado "Perseus Jackson dame mi bolso" medio grito Annabeth

"quítamelo "se burlo Percy con una sonrisa retadora, Annabeth estuvo luchando para que Percy le diera su bolso, como por tres minutos completos, pero no tenia suerte, era alto, ella pensaba decirle que se había mareado y necesitaba ir al baño...pero alguien se le adelanto...

"Percy "- les grito una voz, que hizo que Percy y Annabeth se dieran vuelta.

"hola" dijo Percy mientras Annabeth le quitaba el bolso

"he bueno Percy luego te veo, bye" dijo Annabeth y se fue, casi trotando, no le tenía miedo solo no quería estar cerca de ella. 

"¿Porque le llevabas el bolso?"Le pregunto Rachel enojada y celosa 

"Si te recuerdas Annabeth está embarazada y quiero ayudarla "dijo Percy como si fuera obvio 

"si, pero para eso tiene a Lucas "dijo Rachel como si le dijera *no la tienes que ver nunca* con su cara con exceso de maquillaje... 

"no, porque Lucas no es el padre de ese bebe, soy yo el padre "le respondió él enojado 

"como sabes que no lo es? tal vez esto es un truco para sepáranos" le pregunto Rachel estúpidamente 

"ella no es así Rachel "dijo Percy, ya cansándose de la conversación 

"oh enserio y porque ella y Lucas pasan tanto tiempo juntos "dijo Rachel tratando de insinuar algo 

"eso no quiere decir que son algo o que estén saliendo "dijo Percy un poco dudoso, pero molesto. 

"Por supuesto que tiene mucho que decir... "dijo Rachel pero no pudo terminar por que Percy la interrumpió 

"Rachel mejor. Luego hablamos, voy tarde a clase "le dijo Percy y se fue a clases dejando a Rachel con la palabra en la boca.

**Mas tarde en la clase de griego  
**  
Annabeth se había sentado con Lucas, en las mesas cerca de la ventana, mientras que Percy se sentó en la parte de atrás con Nico y Jasón, Percy no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Rachel sobre que Annabeth tuviera algo con ese tal Lucas, ni siquiera el debe estar cerca de ella, y solo imaginar que Annabeth tuviera algo con ese tipo le hervía la sangre...no eso era poco, lo mataba..."Percy ¿qué te pasa? "le pregunto Jasón 

"que no me pasa nada "respondió el monótono 

"si te pasa algo, has estado toda la clase callando y como en otro mundo "le reprendió Jasón 

"es que he estado pensando en algo que me está volviendo loco" se sincero a medias Percy 

"se podría saber que o mejor dicho en quien te está robando la poca cordura que tenias" dijo Nico riendo 

"es que tuve una pelea con Rachel y me dijo que Annabeth y Lucas tal vez podrían tener algo "les dijo en un murmuro Percy 

"y tú qué piensas de eso?" le pregunto Jasón 

"Aun no lo sé,... pero solo de imaginar él con Annabeth y mi bebe me hierve la sangre" dijo Percy cerrando los puños furioso por imaginar eso.

"Percy no me digas que estas celoso "dijo Nico con una sonrisa burlona 

"qué?! Yo celoso, no me hagas reír "se burlo Percy, pero no lo hizo bien, Nico y Jasón lo miraron con una cara de "aja no te creo" 

"está bien, estoy celoso de que ellos pudieran tener algo "les confesó Percy 

Nico y Jasón se pusieron a reír, pero sin elevar mucho la voz, no querían un castigo 

"lo sabía "dijo Nico sonriendo 

"Jajá nico te debo una pizza, pero Percy tú no eres justo!" Murmuro Jasón 

"pero ustedes que sentirían si alguien quisiera quitarles a Thalia y Piper" contraataco Percy 

"bueno primero que todo, sería lógico que quisiera matar a esa persona que me molestara a piper, ella es mi novia, pero hay una pequeña diferencia "dijo Jasón 

"que Annabeth está embarazada " intervino Percy

"si y no, la diferencia es que bueno Piper y yo somos novios, Nico y Thalia no tiene quien le impida salir en cambio tú estás saliendo con Rachel...y no quieres q ella tenga una relación con ese chico" dijo Jasón 

"tienes razón, pero sigue siendo distinto "murmuraron por lo bajo Percy. 

La campana sonó dándole término a la clase. 

En el pasillo Jasón estaba caminado a su casillero, cuando le dijeron que Thalia lo estaba buscando, eso nunca era bueno cuando iba para la cafetería para verse con Piper se topo con su hermana 

"hola hermanito "dijo Thalia enojada

"hola thals" dijo Jasón con una sonrisa nerviosa 

"tengo que hablar contigo" dijo Thalia 

"está bien "dijo Jasón

"vayamos a un lugar más privado "dijo Thalia apretando los puños 

"porque no aquí donde haya testigos por si me matas o algo parecido "dijo Jasón Thalia lo fulmino con la mirada y Jasón no lo pensó dos veces y se fueron al estacionamiento de la escuela.

"porque no me dijiste "le recrimino Thalia seria 

"decirte que" dijo confundido Jasón 

"el plan de Jackson y no te atrevas a negarlo "dijo Thalia

"Thalia realmente no se dé que hablas" dijo Jasón 

"el de acostarse con Annabeth para darle celos a la tonta de Rachel "dijo Thalia furiosa

"qué?!, quien te lo dijo?" dijo Jasón sorprendido 

"no importa quién me lo dijo, Jasón cómo es posible que no me lo dijeras" dijo Thalia 

"no era la intención de Percy hacerle daño ni tampoco dejarla embarazada, solo fue un pensamiento loco, nunca fue algo que el planeara con exactitud "le confesó Jasón

"pero que crees lo hizo?, a mi no me importa si lo planearon o no, el tema esta que por algo tonto o como tú dices *pensamiento loco*, dejo embarazada a una de mis mejores amigas "le recrimino Thalia aun mas furiosa 

"Thalia cálmate "dijo Jasón

"no me voy a calmar, voy a matar a Jackson" dijo Thalia

"no Thalia que te calmes!,... Annabeth sabe esto?" le pregunto Jasón 

"no se lo dicho todavía" dijo Thalia 

"no se lo puedes decir" dijo Jasón 

"tienes razón se lo dice Percy o se lo digo yo "mando Thalia, para luego irse y dejar a un Jasón pensativo, hasta que se recordó 

"Piper "dijo y se fue corriendo a la cafetería

**En uno de los patios de la escuela**

Annabeth y Lucas se sentaron en una banca que tenía una agradable sombra de un lindo árbol. 

"Anna, que te dijo la doctora de ¿cómo está tu bebe?"Le pregunto Lucas 

"que está muy bien "respondió Annabeth sonriendo 

"y. ¿Percy sigue yendo a las citas contigo?"le pregunto Lucas 

"si, siempre va no se pierde ni una sola "dijo Annabeth sonriendo con ternura, pensando que el mismo Percy la cita pasada fue con una lista de preguntas para la doctora, hasta las preguntas más simples a las complejas. 

"Ah, ¿y cuando pueden saber el sexo del bebe?"le pregunto Lucas 

"el doctor dijo que como a los 5 meses" dijo Annabeth recordando que Percy, le había hecho pasar una vergüenza la semana pasada hablándole a el bebe poniendo su cara frente a su vientre...ese no fue el problema, sino que lo hizo frente a toda el ala de maternidad. 

"ojala se parezca a su madre" le dijo Lucas sacándola de su pensamientos. 

"¿Por qué dices eso?"Dijo Annabeth avergonzada 

"porque tú eres hermosa y inteligente, así seria un bebe perfecto "dijo Lucas y eso le hizo sonrojarse un poco, pero gracias a dios la campana sonó y tenían que ir a clases separadas. 

En la clase de estudios sociales la clase se paso rápido Annabeth estaba con Piper medio estudiando, medio hablando, mientras que Percy y Jasón solo estaban hablando. 

"Percy tenemos un problema "dijo Jasón 

"¿qué paso?"Murmuro Percy

"Thalia sabe lo de plan que hiciste para que Rachel. Regresara contigo o algo cree "dijo Jasón 

"QUE?, y le dijo algo?"Pregunto Percy preocupado, no quería que lo odiara. 

"no, pero me dijo que o si no le decías tu le decía ella "respondió Jasón 

"sabes que le voy a decir toda la verdad "dijo Percy 

"en serio lo vas a ser "le pregunto Jasón, Percy asintió

"Si, se lo voy a decir pero después, no sé cómo decirle, * oye Annabeth sabes, yo antes quería volver con Rachel y por eso le dije casi en broma a los chicos que iría a por todo por volver, pero tú sabes que me encanto todo lo que paso en la fiesta y las consecuencias de todo lo que paso ese día, pero aun así lo siento "dijo Percy. 

"Hombre, yo no soy mujer, pero estoy casi seguro que eso es casi perfecto "le dijo y en eso la campana fue tocada dándole fin a clases. 

Percy no dijo nada mas solo fue donde Annabeth y le dijo. "quieres que te lleve?"

"Primero me traes y después me llevas, Rachel se va a molestar "dijo en broma Annabeth 

"si lo sé, pero desde cuando a ti y a mí nos importa que Rachel se moleste "dijo Percy con una sonrisa de medio lado 

"tienes razón "dijo Annabeth riendo y se fueron camino al estacionamiento conversando como viejos amigos.

. 


	9. Chapter 9

Parte 1

**Percy pov.**

Tres meses, desde que mi vida cambio, antes más irresponsable e insensible antes los demás y para con los demás, pero hoy eso ya no es igual, hasta mis maestros los saben, mi madre me lo recalca cada vez que puede. Annabeth, ella es la causante de todo eso, ella me ayuda con mis estudios desde hace dos meses... Desde ese día hemos pasado más tiempo juntos, ya que mis maestros me habían retado por mis notas y tenía que subir mi promedio, así que me dieron a elegir entre que me quedaba sin entrenamientos de natación por dos meses o conseguir un tutor, así que vi la lista de mejores promedios y me tope con el nombre de la chica de ojos grises, además ella acepto el ayudarme. 

Así que por arte de magia mis promedios subieron al mes siguiente y de paso puedo estar casi todos los días con la chica sabia, además así puedo conocerla más y ella me conoce más que Jasón y Nico, lo cual antes diría que era súper raro, pero no, lo prefiero así, prefiero contar con ella para lo que necesite, y si ella me necesita yo voy a estar con ella. Lo único que a veces no cuadra en la ecuación es una pelirroja...cierto ella se suponía que era mi novia, pero ella misma se había peleado conmigo, porque no quería llevarla al centro comercial, porque yo estaba más preocupado con mis notas, que por ir a estar toda la tarde perdiendo mí tiempo en sus caprichos, los cuales no me había dado cuenta antes... No sé como la soporto, siempre hablando de SUS cosas, que aburre, es muy insoportable! Gracias a dios que no comparto muchas clases con ella, y si comparto la clase, no me siento con ella, ya que mis maestro me ponen con el más apto en la materia para que aprenda más, lo que por lo general es annabeth, así que si antes estaba enojada, ahora solo me manda mensajes y a veces hablamos en los pasillos, y rara vez salimos a al cine o algo parecido, la verdad no me a problema ya que con annabeth la cosa es más fácil, hay días que estudiamos en su casa o otras en la mía, salimos a comer antes de estudiar o después de estudiar vemos alguna película por estos sitios de internet o compramos alguna y la vemos en mi sala de estar o en su pieza, y rara vez nos quedamos dormidos viendo alguna película ...gracias a dios, que ninguna de esas tres veces alguien se dio cuenta, ya que si alguna vez los hermanos de annabeth se entran me molestaran mucho más, a veces pienso que son como cuatro niños en vez que dos , ellos tienen mucha energía y son muy curiosos pero son muy divertidos, es muy divertido estar en la casa de annabeth. 

Hoy estamos en el consultorio viendo el estado del embarazo, así que estoy emocionado.  
"Señores Jackson Chase"- anuncia una enfermera, mientras que nos levantamos- "por aquí por favor". 

"No sé porque siguen llamando nos así,-murmuró annabeth 

"Jeje, recuerda que pidieron primero el nombre del padre, recuerda que soy un padre presente, o puede ser que piensan que eres mi esposa"- lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro inaudible 

"Señorita Chase, que bueno volver a verla"- saludo La doctora- "señor Jackson" 

"Hola"- murmura el breve saludo, mientras nos sentamos 

"Bueno querida, como han estado?," - pregunto 

"Bueno, los mareos, ya no son tan comunes, pero no se han ido... Eso sí que el otro día me dio un antojo un poco loco...pero nada más, a sido todo normal en estos días"- ella respondió, por eso me gusta venir con ella a estas citas, para darle apoyo y para saber esas cosas que no me cuenta directamente. 

"Bueno eso es súper normal, ahora el tema de los antojos va a ir en aumento, así que señor Jackson va a tener que lidiar con eso"- dijo dando me una mirada asesina, creo no se lleva bien conmigo 

"Claro, será un placer"- le aclare, después de eso, le hizo unas mediciones a annabeth, nos dijo que esta todo normal con la salud física de annabeth y de la del bebe, además de darnos o mejor dicho darle una receta con vitaminas y darnos algunas recomendaciones de alimentos y que era favorable el que ella saliera a lugares verdes y que caminara más de veinte minutos diarios ya que eso ayudaría a su parto.

"Es mi idea o la doctora me odia"- le pregunte a annabeth mientras prendo la calefacción del auto, estamos casi terminando el otoño y ya se acerca el invierno, lo bueno, el o la bebe nace a principios del verano, así que no va a sufrir el invierno de nueva York 

"Jeje, puede ser que te odie un poco, la verdad, pero deja solo debe estar... No sé, solo te odia un poco"- dijo annabeth divertida. 

"Ja ja, si es muy graciosa,... No quieres algo de comer?"- le pregunte mientras enciendo el auto. 

"Mm, si! quiero unos tacos mexicanos, y un helado de fresa,...y algo de chocolate"- dijo seriamente  
"Woo, eso sí que es un antojo, entonces vamos a buscar esos tacos mexicanos!"- le dije. 

Así fue el tercero y cuarto mes de annabeth embarazada , entre colegio, tareas, secciones de estudio y mucha comida, por sus antojos y buenas películas y muchos libros ya que annabeth prefiere los libro que las películas, pero igual la llevo a ver películas al cine o a veces vemos alguna en su casa, eh aprendido a entender esos cambios de humor, esos pequeños gestos que hace annabeth cuando algo no le gusta o sus gustos y algunos de sus temores, como el miedo a las arañas , o al que sus libros tengan alguna hoja doblada ... O cuando sus cejas se juntan cuando está leyendo algún libro...son esos pequeños gestos que me gustan tanto en ella...

Cuando annabeth cumple cinco meses de embarazo, se que ya no puedo negar lo por mucho tiempo, me gusta, y no es un capricho, como lo era con Rachel, con ella solo quería volver porque no me gusta que me boten! , así que eh quedado con ella para terminar la relación, así q la espero en la cancha de futbol. 

"Hey Percy!"- me grita Rachel 

"Hey!" - saludo mientras la espero llegar 

"Que pasa?, porque me llamaste?"- me dice, y intenta dar me un beso en los labios, pero no quiero y muevo mi cabeza y es un beso en la mejilla, ella se ve confundida 

"Lo siento rach, ya no puedo con esto... así que te lo digo al tiro, no quiero salir más contigo, no me gustas, y espero q lo entiendas"- le digo suavemente, pero confiado, para que lo entienda. 

"Cómo?..."- me pregunta realmente confundida. 

"Te dije, que no quiero estar con—" 

"No! Te digo que no puedes! Somos la pareja más popular de la escuela! No puedes terminar conmigo!, es por esa perra ! La que está embarazada supuestamente de ti!"- me grita furiosa 

"Escúchame, y no te pido nada más! Ni se te ocurra volver a llamar a annabeth, perra!, porque no lo es! Así que espero que no vuelva a ocurrir nunca más!, y segundo ni tú, ni yo nos queremos, y ni pienses que no se que le haces ojitos a octavian , el defensor del equipo de fútbol , así que mejor no me digas nada más"- le dije enojado y ella entendió el mensaje, así q me fui a mi auto, esperando ver a annabeth, pero no estaba... Reviso mi celular y veo un mensaje de ella.

*Sesos de alga, las chicas me han raptado, así que no podremos ver la película...ni comer esas galletas de tu madre...QUIERO ESAS GALLETAS!,* 

Me hizo sonreír su mensaje y le respondo

* listilla, recuerda las galletas extras que deje hoy en tu mochila, esas deben ser suficientes para ti y tus amigas. Mañana podemos ir a mi casa después del doctor, para ver la película y comer algo rico,... Te gusta la idea!?*

Su mensaje solo tarda unos pocos minutos

* GRACIAS! ME HAS SALVADO LA VIDA!,...claro mañana después del doctor, entonces será sábado de comida y película, suena perfecto! ...Ahora las chicas están decidiendo donde ir al centro a comer o al cine, apuesto una pizza que vamos a ir a la casa de Piper! Siempre vamos a su casa*

*bueno si siempre van a su casa porque no mejor van directo a su casa?, lo importante ahora es que no tengo a nadie a mi lado para comer una pizza de pepperoni!*

Después de eso no nos dejamos de mandar mensajes todo el día, eran esas cosas que me gustan, eran esas cosas que me gustan de ella, puedo conversar de todo y ella no va a volcar la conversación a sus cosas.

**Al día siguiente en casa de los Jackson**

"Percy, hijo las galletas están listas!"- me grita mamá que hoy se levantó temprano ya que va a salir con Paul a un viaje, así que cuando supo que annabeth quería galletas hizo una ración extra para ella y su próximo nieto. 

"Ya voy mamá"- le dije mientras salía de mi cuarto, caminando a la cocina-"mm, huele rico una pena que no pueda comer hasta llegar a la casa de annabeth..." 

"Jeje, lo sé hijo, por eso te hice unas aparte, pero no le digas a annabeth"- me dijo, como si fuese un secreto nacional, dando me un paquete de galletas, yo solo la mire divertido, y ella solo sonrió. 

"Bueno hijo me voy, recuerda que hoy voy a llegar como pasadas las diez de la noche, así que cuídate y cuida la casa"- se despide de mi con un beso en la mejilla. 

"Ya mamá! Cuídate".

Tome mi desayuno y fui a buscar a annabeth a su casa, ya que en menos de dos horas tendrían que ir al doctor para saber cómo está el bebé y además podrían saber si va ser niño o si sería una niña...

"Hola señora Chase" saludo, cuando ella me abre la puerta 

"buenos días Percy!"- me saluda y me invita a pasar 

"Donde está annabeth?"-le pregunto 

"Está tomando desayuno, ven"- me dice arrastrándome a la cocina, donde estaban todos lo Chase comiendo el desayuno. 

"Hola"- saludo a la casa, todos me saludan de vuelta, mi mirada se posa en annabeth que está comiendo un poco de fruta, con jugo. 

"Hey Percy"- saludo ella, estaba vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros claros y en la parte de arriba una blusa gris un poco mas suelta que lo normal, estaba linda. 

"Querido no quieres algo para comer?"- me ofrece Susan 

"No gracia, comí antes de venir"- le dije 

"Pero mínimo tomate un zumo de naranja"- me ofrece el vaso, a esta señora cuando se le pones algo en la cabeza nadie la puede sacar de eso! 

"Gracias,"- le digo, mientras me siento en la mesa, así espero que ella termine de comer.  
"Y Percy, como era eso que trabajabas en un acuario?, la verdad nunca eh sabido que trabajes o hallas salido a trabajar?, pero tu madre afirma que trabajas"- me dice el señor Chase mirando me fijamente 

"Papá"- le reprende annabeth, pero es verdad yo no les he dicho como es mi trabajo, si quiero tener a ese bebé 

"Está bien, la verdad es que si trabajo en un acuario, pero como obrero, mi padre era dueño del acuario y otras cosas más, pero cuando hubo muerto sus cosas pasaron a mi nombre y alguna al nombre de mi madre, Aunque como soy menor de edad, todo lo maneja mi madre,... Pero les pido disculpas por no haber les dicho antes"- les dije, un poco avergonzado que después de cinco meses no se los haya dicho antes. 

"Está bien, la verdad nunca pensé que fueras un chico empresario"- respondió el señor Chase. 

"Woow, eso significa que podemos ir al acuario y no pagar nada, ya que Percy es el dueño"- gritaron los pequeños  
"Hijos, tranquilos un segundo, primero eso no lo pueden decidir ustedes, eso lo tiene que ver Percy"- 

"Okay, PERCY, PERCY! PODEMOS IR UN DÍA DE ESTOS AL ACUARIO! POR FAVOR"- los dos habían saltado encima mío y muy entusiasmados, no pude ocultar mi sonrisa 

"Tranquilos chicos, claro que podemos ir, pero será el próximo fin de semana"- 

"Si, si genial"- empezaron a gritar  
"SOLO, si han hecho todas las tareas y tienen su cuarto limpio toda la semana"- Les dije y ellos dudaron un momento, pero aceptaron el trato –"claro, perfecto así que su madre va a ser la jurado y a ella le preguntare si esta todo okay. Cierto señora Chase" 

"Me parece bien,"- me dijo y me di cuenta de la mirada de annabeth, me miraba fijamente y tenía una sonrisa pegada a los labios, que borro al ver que la había pillado 

"Estoy lista"- anuncio ella, parándose de la mesa- "voy por mi abrigo y mi bolso" 

"Perfecto, hasta luego chicos, señora/señor Chase" - les dije, me termine el zumo, y me dirijo a la salida, donde espero a annabeth.  
"

Lista cien por ciento!"- me dice y nos dirigimos al auto y cuando se sienta, se le puede ver con claridad ese pequeño bulto, que significa que nuestro pequeño está creciendo, además puedo notar unas pequeñas orejeras en la cara de a listilla 

"Por que esas ojeras?"- le digo, encendiendo el auto 

"...estoy nerviosa..."- dice 

"Porque?"- pregunto 

"No sé, solo que me mata no saber si seré buena madre o donde va crecer o..." 

"Para, annabeth para, el bebé crecerá cerca de su madre, yo estaré siempre presente en su vida, no me gustara perderme ningún segundo de su vida, también he pensado que cuando termine la temporada baja en el acuario, pensaba comprar las cosas que le falten al bebe, además pensaba comprarte una casa o departamento... No podría dejarte estancada en la casa de tus padres, necesitas algo propio, algo en el que puedas estar feliz con el bebé"- le dije – "y espero que no niegues nada de lo que te he dicho, porque lo haré" 

"Pero..." 

"Nada de "pero", annabeth Chase, ya te lo dije y lo haré!"- digo muy serio 

"Jajaja ya señor, pero no te hagas el serio, que te sale raro"- me dijo divertida 

"Bueno..."- el resto del viaje fue en silencio, pero era algo malo, era un silencio tranquilo. Cuando bajamos del auto, le ayudo con su bolso y su chaqueta. 

Aviso a la secretaria que llegamos y nos dio el pase para pasar... Ahora que lo pensaba ir a la sección de maternidad, con un bolso y a su lado esta esa chica ojigris, que tiene ese pequeño bulto en su estómago...soy un chico afortunado!


	10. Chapter 10

**Annabeth pov. **

**En los pasillos **

Estaba en clase de francés cuando Thalia me mando un mensaje diciendo que tenía que decirme algo urgente apenas la campana sonó fui a buscarla pero no la encontraba últimamente me costaba estar derecha y caminar cuando me di por vencida de encontrar a Thalia me fui a mi próxima clase entre al salón y la primera persona que vi era Rachel parecía que me estaba esperando, me fulmino con la mirada pero no le hice caso y me senté en mi pupitre de siempre vire la puerta y vi que Thalia había entrado

"¿Dónde diablos estabas?"Me pregunto Thalia con el ceño fruncido

"eso mismo te pregunto yo" le conteste poniéndome de pie

"bueno yo estaba….con Nico" dijo Thalia con una sonrisa tímida

"Mm así que estabas con Nico no me digas que ya se te declaro "le pregunte sonriente

"no, pero esta vez estuvo cerca el realmente me enamoro" dijo Thalia sonrojándose

"te comprendo este tiempo que estado con Percy fue increíble es muy lindo como él se preocupa por mi y por el bebe con solo decirte que me quiere comprar un departamento o una casa" le dije sonrojándome

"no lo puedo creer" dijo Thalia sorprendida

"pues créelo Percy ha sido tan dulce, atento y creo que me gusta "le confesé sonrojándome

"¡QUE!" dijo Thalia sorprendida

"En realidad me gusta Percy y no como amigo "le dije con una sonrisa tímida

"en serio" dijo Thalia sonriendo con una sonrisa malvada

"si, pero que es lo que me querías decir que era tan urgente "le pregunte mientras me sentaba de nuevo y Thalia se sentó en el pupitre que taba al lado del mío

"bueno primero respira de acuerdo" me indico Thalia

"si está bien pero por favor dime ya" dije un poco preocupada

"está bien Percy "dijo Thalia lentamente

"¿Qué pasa con Percy?"Le pregunte a Thalia

"termino con Rachel "dijo Thalia

"Thalia me estás hablando enserio" le dije sin poder creer lo que me acaba de decir

"si Percy no la aguanto más y no lo culpo" dijo Thalia

"has vito a Percy" le pregunte preocupada

"no, porqué no le preguntamos a Jasón o a Nico para que estés tranquila" me dijo Thalia para tranquilizarme

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza

La clase se me hiso eterna lo único que pensaba era ¿Dónde estaba Percy? Cuando por fin termino la clase fuimos a buscar a Jasón y Nico y le preguntamos en donde estaba Percy y ninguno de los sabía nada yo ya me estaba preocupando cuando la campana de salida sonó rápidamente Salí corriendo, Thalia me llevo a la casa de Percy cuando toco la puerta de la casa salió Percy en pantalones de pijama y sin camisa cuando me vio sonrió

"¿Por qué no fuiste hoy?" le pregunto dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro

"mi mama tenía que irse temprano tuve que cuidar a Sofía y llevarla a la escuela "me explico Percy mientras yo entraba a dentro de la casa y Percy cerraba la puerta

"Mm y a qué hora regresa Sally"le pregunte mientras Percy caminaba a la cocina y yo lo seguí

"hasta la noche" dijo Percy

"lo siento" le dije

"¿porque lo sientes?"Me pregunto Percy confundido

"por lo de Rachel"le dije

"bueno parece que ya lo sabes no es un secreto que Rachel y yo pasábamos peleando todo el día, ella y yo ya no somos los mismos de antes ya no sentimos lo mismo ella solo quiere que este concentrado en ella y sus caprichos todo el día pero no puedo tengo mis estudios, en unos meses nos graduamos y además vamos a tener un bebe no tengo tiempo para ella" me explico Percy

"¿a que te refieres con que ya no son los mismos? "Le pregunte

"A que ya no somos unos niños yo antes pensaba que estaba enamorado de ella pero cuando te conocí y me dijiste que estabas embarazada todo cambio y me di cuenta de que era solo un capricho mío" me explico Percy

Solo asentí con la cabeza

"Annabeth tengo que admitir que cuando te veo con ese tal Lucas siento algo extraño siento que la sangre me hierve y solo imaginarte con el no soporto " me confesó Percy

"yo también sentía lo mismo cuando te veía con Rachel" le confesé mientras Percy comenzó a caminar hacia mi hasta estar los dos frente a frente poco a poco nuestros ojos se conectaron sus labios se fueron acercando a los mío hasta que nos besamos dulcemente

Sabes no pido nada más  
Que estar entre tus brazos  
Y huir de todo el mal  
Que a todo he renunciado  
Por estar junto a ti

Sabes no dejo de pensar  
Que estoy enamorado  
Te quiero confesar  
Que soy solo un esclavo  
Que no sabe vivir sin ti

Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mi ser  
Encendiste la luz  
Me llenaste de fe  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Como aguja en un pajar  
Te busque sin cesar  
Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar  
Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Sabes te quiero confesar  
Que te encuentro irresistible  
No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible  
Por quedarme cerca de ti

Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mi ser  
Encendiste la luz  
Me llenaste de fe  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Como aguja en un pajar  
Te busque sin cesar  
Como huella en el mar  
Tan difícil de hallar  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta como te imagine

Sabes no pido nada más  
Que estar entre tus brazos...

Reik-sabes

De pronto sentí que alguien me pateo en el estomago pero no le tome importancia y otra vez lo sentí entonces recordé que estaba embarazada lo que había sentido fue la primera patada de mi bebe y Percy y yo nos separamos

"¿qué sucede?" me pregunto

"dame tu mano" le dije, Percy me miro confundió pero me dio su mano y la puse en el punto donde había sentido la pateada y otra vez pateo volví a ver a Percy y el también me miro sorprendido

"Su primera patada" dijo Percy sin dejar de sonreír

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza el me abrazo y me alzo y comenzó a girarme cuando por fin me bajo los dos seguimos hablando, pedimos comida china y luego nos fuimos al sillón y nos sentamos en el sofá, vimos una película y comimos, cuando terminamos de comer puse mi cabeza en el pecho de Percy y el puso su brazo alrededor de mi y comenzó a carisias mi vientre con su otra mano

No poseo a los personajes de PJO  
por escrito Naty12


	11. Chapter 11

**Annabeth pov.**

**En el patio **

Estaba en mi banca preferida le yendo un libro sobre los primeros días del bebe y Piper trabajando en su proyecto de ciencias mientras que Thalia estaba con su nuevo novio nunca había visto a Thalia tan feliz todo había cambiado Piper tiene novio y Thalia también y yo estoy embarazada y enamorada de Percy ese beso me libro de toda duda en realidad estoy enamorada de él y ahora que Percy ya no está con Rachel podríamos estar juntos y ser los padres de este bebe, cuando quite la vista de mi libro vi que Lucas venia donde yo estaba sentada

"¡hey! Anna" me saludo Lucas mientras se sentaba a mi lado

"¡hey!"Le devolví el saludo

"¿cómo has estado?, ¿cómo está tu bebe?'" me pregunto

"bueno yo estoy bien y mi bebe igual y ¿tu como has estado?" le pregunte

"bien con mucho proyectos" me contesto

"oh en serio" le dije

"si, oye me dijeron que Percy termino con Rachel" me dijo Lucas

"si, ¿Por qué?" le pregunte

"por nada, solo pensé que ustedes estaban juntos" me dijo Lucas acercándose más a mi

"no, nosotros no estamos juntos" le dije a Lucas

"me alegra porque quería decirte que desde que te conocí" me confesó Lucas "me gustaste y yo quería saber si…. querías ser mi novia" me pregunto Lucas acercándose para besarme pero lo esquive el solo me miro preocupado

"lo siento Lucas pero yo solo te quiero como…. un amigo" le dije honestamente Lucas era guapo y amable pero yo quiero a Percy y no quería lastimar a Lucas el me miro como si lo esperara

"si está bien te comprendo, me tengo que irme" me dijo levantándose y yéndose rápido

"no, espera Lucas" dije tratando de detenerlo pero me ignoro

La campana sonó y me fui a mi clase después voy a hablar con Lucas no quería que nuestra amistad terminara así el era muy lindo pero yo no soy la chica para él, Lucas merece a una chica inteligente, sin problemas que la sigan a todas partes y principal mente que no estén embarazadas

**Percy pov.**

**Clase de química **

Estaba con Nico en clase química no parada de hablar de lo agresiva que era Thalia y lo mucho que le gustaba que fuera a si yo solo lo escuche pero en lo que pensaba era sobre el beso ya hasta me imaginaba los dos en nuestra departamento con nuestro bebe yo estaba soñando el sueño más hermoso y Nico comenzó a chasquear los dedos en mi cara para sacarme de mi entresueño

"Percy despierta" me dijo Nico

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué paso?" le pregunte un poco aturdido

"te estaba hablando y de pronto quedaste en shock, estabas pensado en Annabeth verdad" me pregunto Nico

"si" dije sonrojándome

"ayer se preocupo por qué no viniste" me dijo Nico

"ayer fue a mi casa" le conté

"en serio y ¿qué paso?" me pregunto Nico

"hablamos" le dije

"y" me dijo Nico con curiosidad

"nos besamos" le dije sonriendo

"¡QUE!, ¿pero como paso?" pregunto Nico sorprendido

"ni yo sé como paso solo estábamos hablando y de repente nos estábamos besando" le dije a Nico recordando cada segundo

"¿y qué sentiste?" me pregunto Nico

"sentí algo que nunca había sentido" le confesé a Nico

"¿y qué te dijo Annabeth?" me pregunto Nico

"no hemos hablado de eso" le dije a Nico bajando la mirada un poco triste

Mire a Nico y se estaba riendo de mi sin parar

"de que te ríes esto es serio" le dije serio

"si tienes razón" dijo tratando de no reírse "es que nunca espere ver a Percy Jackson enamorado"

**Annabeth pov.**

**En clase de educación física **

Busque a Lucas por todo lado para aclarar las cosas pero no lo encontré me senté en uno de los escalones del gimnasio no podía hacer ejercicio por mi estado no dejaba de pensar en Lucas y en lo que sucedió yo no quería que esto pasara me siento terriblemente mal sinceramente hubo un tiempo en que Lucas me gusto pero yo estoy enamorada de Percy y no le podía mentir espero que Lucas lo entienda ahora lo que quería hacer era buscar a Percy y abrazarlo cuanto me gustaría que él me preguntara ¿quieres ser mi novia? No lo pensaría dos veces y le diría que SI cuando volví la vista a mis demás compañeros vi que Thalia venía corriendo a donde yo estaba sentada

"¡hey! Que tienes" me pregunto Thalia sentándose a mi lado y jadeando de cansancio

"adivina" le dije

"es percy"dijo Thalia

"y Lucas" le dije

"¿Qué?" dijo Thalia confundida

"ayer cuando me dejaste en la casa de Percy estuvimos hablando y nos besamos y sentí algo Thalia descubrí que amo a Percy" le dije a Thalia que parecía asombrada "y hoy Lucas me confesó que yo siempre le guste y me pregunto si yo quería ser su…. novia"

"¿y tú que le dijiste?" me pregunto Thalia

"que lo sentía pero yo solo lo quería como un amigo" le dije

"hiciste bien tu a quien amas es a Percy" me dijo Thalia

"pero Thalia entonces porque me siento como una basura" le dije metiendo mi cara en mis mano

"porque tú no eres una perra fría sin sentimientos como Rachel" me dijo Thalia abrazándome

"gracias Thalia en realidad eres una buena amiga" le dije de volviéndole el abrazo

"tú también pero serias una súper amiga si me pasaras mi botella de agua"dijo Thalia

Me reí y saque una botella de agua y se la di a Thalia que estaba roja del cansancio y sudaba

**Rachel pov.**

**En los pasillos **

Todavía no puedo creer que ese imbécil de Percy terminara conmigo por esa nerd de Annabeth pero me voy a vengar de los dos con lo que más quieren ya tengo todo listo es solo de esperar y atacar voy hacer que Annabeth se arrepienta de quitarme lo que es mío o si Percy no está conmigo no va a estar con nadie y de eso me encargo yo voy a ser que Percy me pida perdón y me implore que le dé una oportunidad

Iba por el pasillo y choque con alguien y mis libros se cayeron me incline y los levante y vi que era el chico con que la nerd de Chase anda todo el tiempo

"lo siento es que venía distraído" me dijo Lucas

"si está bien tranquilo" le dije

"tú eres Rachel verdad" me pregunto

"si y tu Lucas" le dije

"si yo iba por una coca cola quieres una" me pregunto

"Por supuesto" le dije y nos fuimos tal vez Lucas me pueda ayudar con mi plan me conto lo que sentía por la estúpida de Chase y que lo rechazo estoy segura que aceptara destruirlos


	12. Chapter 12

**Percy pov.**

Annabeth y yo no habíamos hablado de lo que sucedió anoche en mi casa no pude dormir pensando en ese beso hubiera estado a si para siempre sentí que mi cerebro se derretía y escurría por mi cuerpo eso nunca me había pasado con Rachel cuando veo sus ojos grises siento que mi corazón va a estallar y cuando nuestro bebe pateo quería llorar esa era un señal de que tenemos que estar juntos

Hoy iba a buscar un departamento para Annabeth quería que ella y el bebe tuvieran un lugar donde pudieran estar tranquilos le conté a mi mama de lo que quería a hacer y estuvo de acuerdo el primer departamento que vi era pequeño con un sola habitación, un solo baño y cocina el segundo que vi era mediano tenía dos habitaciones, dos baños, cocina y sala de estar pero el lugar estaba muy lejos de la escuela a Annabeth no le gustaría y el tercero que vi era perfecto tres habitaciones ,dos baños ,cocina, sala de estar y quedaba cerca de nuestras casas , de la escuela y de un lugar que yo se que Annabeth le va a gustar mucho la biblioteca

Cuando ya me estaba en camino a la casa de Annabeth mi celular comenzó a sonar y vi que era Nico

"¡hey!, ¿Qué pasa?" le pregunte

"Percy lo hice" dijo Nico gritando de alegría

"¿qué hiciste?" le pregunte confundido

"le pedí a Thalia que fuera mi novia" dijo Nico

"en serio y que te dijo" le pregunte sorprendido

"que SI" dijo Nico sonriendo

"me alegro por ti" le dije sonriendo

"¿y tu donde estas?" me pregunto Nico

"en mi auto le tengo una sorpresa a Annabeth" le dije sonriendo

"y que es si se puede saber" me dijo Nico

"le encontré un departamento" le dije mientras doblaba una esquina

"que en serio" dijo Nico sorprendido

"si, está cerca de nuestras casas y de la escuela" le dije a Nico

"eso esta genial estoy seguro que le va a encantar" dijo Nico

"si yo también espero que le guste" le dije a Nico y comenzamos a hablar de cosas de chicos

Termine de hablar con Nico y me dirigí a la casa de Annabeth toque la puerta y apareció la señora Chase

"oh hola Percy pasa" me dijo Susan y entre

"hola Señora Chase ¿está Annabeth?" le pregunte

"si está arriba tomando una ducha" me dijo

"gracias" le dije ella asiente con la cabeza y se fue para la cocina y yo subí las escaleras hasta la habitación de Annabeth y toque la puerta de la habitación y nadie contesto solo oía el sonido de la ducha entre lentamente y vi unas fotos en el escritorio de Annabeth una era de ella y una mujer supongo que era su madre porque también tenía los ojos grises continúe viendo las fotos hasta que una voz femenina hablo de tras mío "¿Percy?"Me di la vuelta y estaba Annabeth en vuelta en una toalla y el pelo mojado rápidamente me di la vuelta y me tape los ojos

"lo siento Annabeth, estaba esperándote" dije un poco sonrojado

"está bien Percy solo dame un segundo para vestirme" dijo Annabeth y yo seguía con los ojos tapados

"ya puedes volverte "dijo Annabeth y me di la vuelta llevada unos short de yoga y una camisa que se le notaba su vientre su pelo todavía estaba mojado, se sentó en la cama y yo me senté a su lado

"¿para qué me buscabas?"Me pregunto Annabeth

"por nada quería saber cómo estabas" le dije

"estoy bien pero se me antojo un helado de chocolate" dijo Annabeth abrazando cariñosamente su vientre

"porque no vamos por él y luego al parque" le sugerí y Annabeth asiente con la cabeza los dos nos levantamos de la cama Annabeth se puso una sudadera y cogió una sabana y nos montamos en el auto fuimos a la heladería más cercana cuando llegamos al parque no había nadie pusimos la sabana y nos recostamos en un árbol viendo las estrellas cerré mis ojos y me di cuenta de que Annabeth me estaba mirando

"¿Percy cuando te pusiste ese piercing en la ceja?" me pregunto

"cuando estaba en octavo grado" le dije

"nunca lo había visto antes" me dijo Annabeth

"¿qué te parece? "Le pregunte

"me parece sexy" bromeo Annabeth y nos reímos

"¿en serio te parece sexy?" le pregunte sonriendo

Annabeth asiente con la cabeza y me fui inclinado para besar la de nuevo me imagine que ella me iba a detener pero no lo hiso y nos besamos bajo la luna cuando nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos

"Annabeth no sabes cuánto me moría por besarte de nuevo" le dije

"yo también" me dijo Annabeth y la volví a besar nos besamos por un largo tiempo hasta que necesitábamos aire y nos separamos de pronto vi que Annabeth se agarro el vientre y me miro

"¿qué pasa?" le pregunte

"últimamente me ha estado pateando muy fuerte" me dijo Annabeth y el bebe volvió a patear y Annabeth hiso una mueca de dolor y incline hasta su vientre y le susurre tiernamente al bebe" tranquilo amigo yo se que estas contento porque tienes pies pero le estas siendo daño a mama" cuando le termine de hablar termino de patear mire a Annabeth y estaba sonriendo "mejor" le pregunte ella solo asiente con la cabeza

"¿Percy esto que significa?" me pregunto Annabeth

"¿a qué te refieres?" le pregunte

"me refiero a porque nos besamos o si no somos nada" me dijo Annabeth

"tienes razón podemos arreglar eso" le dije agarrándola de las manos

"¿Cómo?" me pregunto Annabeth

Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha  
Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar  
Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó  
Sin permiso me robaste el corazón  
Y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor

"Annabeth Chase bajo las estrellas y la luna como testigo y en frete de nuestro bebe que está en tu vientre te pido que seas mi novia"le dije mirándola a los ojos

Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi  
Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir  
Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti  
Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer  
Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel  
Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí  
Y todo gracias a ti

"Percy Jackson bajo esta hermosa noche te digo que yo acepto ser tu novia y como testigo de todo mi amor está este bebe" me dijo Annabeth casi me pongo a llorar y para finalizar nuestro amor un beso dulce y lento

Tan hermosa eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra  
Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad  
Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión  
Día y noche pido el cielo por los dos  
Ahora todo es tan claro es a ti a quien yo amo  
Me devolviste la ilusión

No podía creer que ahora estábamos juntos vamos a ser los padres de este bebe juntos ahora podemos ser una familia realmente amo pensar que ahora podemos estar juntos

Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi  
Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir  
Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti  
Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer  
Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel  
Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí  
Y todo gracias a ti

Tú me cambiaste la vida-rio roma


	13. Chapter 13

Annabeth ya tiene 6 meses de embarazo todo ha sido un poco más fácil con Percy a su lado pero aun Rachel sigue siendo un problema todavía no a comenzado a molestado pero aun así Annabeth no está tranquila ella no va a estar en paz hasta recuperar a Percy cada vez que la ve siente una sensación que le dice que algo malo da a pasar, Lucas la ha ignorado desde que hablaron y le confesó lo que sentía por ella, ella no quería que su amistad terminara a si pero no le podía mentir últimamente el pasa mucho tiempo con Rachel era muy extraño y otras personas que actúan extraño son Thalia ,Piper, Nico y Jasón

**En los pasillos**

**Annabeth pov. **

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo sentí unos abrazos alrededor de mi cintura y alguien me susurraba" ¿Cómo esta mi hermosa novia y mi bebe?" reconocía esa voz en cualquier lado que la oyera no pude evitar sonreír y me di la vuelta para quedar frente a frente "estamos muy bien y ¿Cómo esta mi dulce novio?"Le pregunto puniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello" bien y más ahora que estoy contigo" sonreí y lo bese mientras nos besábamos alguien se aclaro la garganta y tuvimos que romper el beso, volvimos a ver y eran los chicos.

"¡hey!" saludo Percy

"¡Hey!, Parece que están ocupados" dijo Jasón bromeando y todos se rieron Percy y yo nos sonrojamos

"¿Anna, Percy y tu tiene algo que hacer mañana después de la escuela?" nos pregunto Piper

"yo no ¿y tu Percy?" le pregunte

"no, ¿por qué, que hay después de la escuela?"Le pregunto Percy a Piper que volvió ver a Thalia, Jasón y Nico que sonreían como si tramaran algo

"por nada solo mañana apenas toquen la campana nos vemos en la entraba y sin escusas" dijo Piper sonriendo

"y traigan ropa cómoda y descansen bien porque mañana será de locos" nos dijo Thalia Percy y yo nos miramos

"está bien" dijimos un poco confundidos

Los seis nos fuimos a el patio de la escuela nos sentamos y hablamos de nuestras cosas me senté entre las piernas de Percy y me recosté en su pecho con mi cabeza en su clavícula y el haciendo círculos con la mano en mi vientre, Jasón tenía un brazo alrededor de Piper y Nico tenía la cabeza en el regazo de Thalia mientras ella le pasaba los dedos por el cabello parecía un cachorro cuando le rasca la barriga.

**Día siguiente**

**Percy pov.**

**En la escuela**

Annabeth y yo estábamos sentados esperando afuera de la escuela a Thalia y los otros pero no aparecían sentí que mi celular vibro en mi bolcillo lo saque y vi que era una llamada de Nico conteste rápidamente

"¿Nico donde diablos están ustedes?" le pregunte

"estamos en tu casa, necesito que vengan de inmediato" dijo Nico

"pero por-" no tuve tiempo de terminar la frase cuando Nico colgó

"¿te dijo Nico donde estaban?"Me pregunto Annabeth

"están en mi casa" le dije mientras me ponía de pie

"¿qué?"Dijo Annabeth confundida "¿pero que están haciendo en tu casa?" me pregunto

"no lo sé solo me dijo ven a tu casa urgente" le conté Annabeth y ella solo asintió

Annabeth y yo nos montamos en mi auto puse mi mochila junto con la mochila de Annabeth en el asiento trasero y nos fuimos, cuando llegamos a mi casa abrí la puerta y todo estaba oscuro aprendí la luz y de pronto Thalia, Nico, Jasón, Piper, mi madre, Paúl y Sofía saltaron de donde estaba escondido con mascaras , gorros , silbatos y gritaron "bienvenidos" Annabeth y yo estábamos con la boca abiertos y con los bien abiertos queríamos como llorar de alegría Sofía, Piper, Thalia y mi madre se acercaron y nos dijeron "bienvenidos" dijo Thalia sonriendo " al" dijo Piper sonriendo "baby shower" dijo mi madre sonriendo y Sofía sonó un silbato y en poco tiempo Nico , Jasón y paúl la siguieron con el silbato Annabeth y yo nos reímos, Annabeth abrazo a Thalia y Piper yo a mi madre y mi hermana y le susurre en el oído a mi mama "gracias por todo ,te quiero mucho" y ella me respondió "de nada cariño yo también te quiero" les dimos las gracias a mi madre y paúl y a nuestro amigos, Thalia agarro unos marcador y dijo "nos falta alguien " todos nos miramos confundidos se acerco a Annabeth agarro el dobladillo de su camisa para revelar su vientre y dibujo una carita feliz y todos nos reímos "ahí está el anfitrión de la fiesta" Annabeth se hiso un nudo con la camisa para que pudiéramos ver al bebe y Jasón grito alegre" que comiese el baby shower " y todos gritamos alegres "Si" y nos reímos.

Todo el baby shower estuvo divertido mi madre hiso sus deliciosas galletas y un pastel, Piper y Annabeth le estaban ayudando a mi mama, Thalía y Sofía estaban poniendo música estaban entre one direction o rock y Nico y Jasón parecían niños tirándose confeti uno al otro y en poco tiempo me les uní los tres estábamos llenos de confeti desde la cabeza hasta los pies Annabeth, Piper y mi madre salieron de la cocina con un pastel, galletas y frituras cuando nos vieron quedaron con la boca abierta después que nos regañaron todos nos sentamos en los sillones y comenzamos a jugar juegos que invento Thalia después de que terminamos de jugar el jugo que invento Thalia a Nico se le ocurrió cantar karaoke después de dos horas de cantar comenzamos a hablar del bebe.

"¿algunos de ustedes se imaginaron que íbamos a estar aquí en un baby shower?"Nos pregunto Jasón

"No" dijimos todos

"que creen que sea niño o niña" pregunto Piper aunque Annabeth y yo ya sabíamos el doctor en la cinta anterior nos lo dijo Annabeth y yo queríamos que fuera secreto por ahora pero no aguantamos mas tenemos que contarle a nuestros amigos y familia

"yo pienso que es un niño" dijo Nico

"yo digo que es una niña" dijo Sofía

"estoy de acuerdo con Sofía "dijo Thalia

"para mí es un niño "dijo Jasón

"que les parece si mejor lo hacemos por votación" sugirió Piper y todos aceptaron

"levanten la mano quien dice que un niño" dijo Piper y levantaron la mano Nico, Jasón y Paul

"ahora levanten la mano quienes piensan que es una niña" levantaron la mano mi madre, Thalia y Sofía

"están empates pero ahora que recuerdo faltan Percy y Annabeth" dijo Piper y todos nos miraron

Mire a Annabeth y le susurre al oído "les decimos ya" ella asintió

"bueno…en realidad nosotros ya sabemos que es el bebe" dije

"¿y porque no nos lo dijeron?"Nos pregunto Thalia

"era una sorpresa" dijo Annabeth

"¿y qué es?"Pregunto emocionada Piper

"es… un niño" dijimos Annabeth y yo al mismo tiempo

"un mini Percy" dijo Thalia sorprendida y luego se desmayo y todos nos reímos

"sabes me alegro que se a un niño porque no creo que a una niña le guste" dijo mi madre mientras le entregaba una caja de regalo con un moño vi que Annabeth lo abrió y saco un peluche se parecía a mi peluche preferido de cuando yo era niño

"es adorable" dijo Annabeth

"era el peluche preferido de Percy cuando era niño" le conto mi madre a Annabeth

"es Blackjack"dije sin poder creerlo no lo había visto desde que tenía 10 años no podía dejar de pensar que antes era mío y ahora será de mi hijo


	14. Chapter 14

Sétimo y octavo mes fueron muy especial porque en poco tiempo todo valdría la pena Annabeth está en el noveno mes el doctor les recomendó que estuvieran preparado para cuando el bebe estuviera aquí Percy y Annabeth le hicieron caso fueron comprando las cosas que les faltaban, Sally les regalo una cuna, una carriola y un portabebés para carros ya teníamos todo excepto la ropa hoy por la tarde Sally, Sofía y Annabeth irían a comprarle pijamas, camisas, pantalones, calcetines, zapatitos, gorritas y etc. Annabeth estaba emociona por ir a comprar la ropa de su bebe pero realmente lo que le preocupa era no ser una buena madre para él.

**Annabeth pov.**

**Casa de los Jackson**

Ayer me quede durmiendo en la casa de Percy después de que termino la maratón de películas al principio me negué pero Percy me rogo y me rogo quien se podría resistir a esos ojos verdes cuando me desperté y vi que no había nadie a mi lado me pareció muy extraño, me duche y me vestí con la ropa que deje la última vez que me quede baje las escaleras y lo primero que busque fue a Percy pero no lo encontré solo estaba Sally y Sofía me acerque a ellas y les dije" buenos días" y las dos me respondieron y comenzamos a desayunar pero no me dejaba de preguntar dónde estaba mi novio "¿dónde está Percy?" les pregunte a las dos y se vieron entre si y me dijo Sally "el ….tuvo que salir arreglar un asunto " sentí como si me estuviera ocultando algo así que no tuve otro remedio que creerle a un que últimamente Percy ha estado actuando extraño y misterioso como por ejemplo el lunes pasado cuando salimos de la escuela y nos fuimos al centro comercial estábamos en una tienda y su teléfono comenzó a sonar pero no le tome importancia y Percy contesto mientras hablaba o mejor dicho susurraba se fue a fuera de la tienda me pareció raro porque él nunca hacia eso y el viernes estuvo hablando y masajeando todo el día cuando estaba tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo con Percy Sally me dijo "bueno Annabeth ya estas lista para ir de compras"

La mire y sonreí "claro" le dije y Sofía me ayudo a levantarme porque yo sola no podía por una simple razón por mi gran barriga

Las tres nos fuimos pasamos toda la tarde en tienda en tienda encontramos cosas increíbles como mamelucos, camisa, pantalones, calcetines, zapatos, mantas, baberos etc. mi favorito era un mameluco azul con un tridente verde agua, un gorrito azul y calcetines azules después de varias horas de búsqueda por fin ya habíamos encontrado todo lo que nos faltaba y nos dirigíamos al auto de Sally vi algo totalmente hermoso era un disfraz de Pegaso para bebes me acerque donde estaba y lo tome y lo mire con cuidado ya me podía imaginar la cara de Percy no lo pensé y me fui a la caja para comprarlo cuando llegamos a la casa de los Jackson ya había llegado Percy estaba sentado en el sillón viendo Bob esponja

"¡hey!, ¿cómo les fue?" nos pregunto Percy mientras yo me sentaba a su lado y Sofía subió a su habitación

"bien, encontramos muchas cosas útiles" le dijo Sally mientras entraba a la cocina

"¿y como estas tu?" me pregunto Percy sonriendo

"bien, un poco molesta con contigo" le confesé

"¿porque estas molesta?" me pregunto

"Bueno tengo dos razones para estar molesta contigo y te las voy a decir, numero uno cuando me desperté ya no estabas y numero dos porque últimamente has estado actuando raro" le dije

"que…yo…yo…no actuó raro" tartamudeo Percy

"a no y porque tartamudeas" le dije

"porque….no tienes hambre yo si vamos por algo" me dijo mientras se levantaba

"Percy no trates de cambiar el tema dime porque has actuado así" le dije

"está bien te lo voy a decir porque he estado actuando así pero con una condición" me dijo Percy ayudándome a levantarme

"está bien, ¿cuál es tu condición?"Le pregunte

"te tienes que quedar conmigo otra vez y mañana te digo todo lo que quieras saber" me dijo mientras me agarraba las manos

"Percy mi papa se va a preocupar y además tu mama no le va a gustar" le dije

"tu papa sabe que estás conmigo y a mi mama no le va a importar ella te adora y además ya estas embarazada" me dijo bromeando y yo le di un ligero golpe en el hombro

"que gracioso sesos de algas" le dije

"chica sabio ya te dije lo mucho que te amo" me dijo mientras se acercaba mas

"no me lo has dicho" le dije

"bueno ahora te lo estoy diciendo te amo con todo mi corazón y te voy a querer mas si te quedas hoy conmigo" me dijo mientras ponía cara de perrito regañado

"está bien pero falta algo para convérseme totalmente" le dije acercándome más a el

"ha en serio y que es si se puede saber" me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

"esto" le dije y lo bese

Cuando nos separamos Percy me pregunto" ¿y qué compraste?" y nos sentamos de nuevo

Le enseñe todo lo que compramos y cuando le enseñe mis dos conjuntos favoritos se quedo sorprendido y solo digo "guau" no pude evitar reírme de su expresión

"¿y qué te parecen?" le pregunte

"hermosos son….adorable" dijo sonriendo

"este me gusto por que Sally me dijo que a tu papa le fascinaba el agua y a ti también" le dije y sonrió con ternura el solo seguía viendo el mameluco azul y luego paso la vista al de Pegaso

"¿y el otro?" me pregunto

"porque se parece a Blackjack y es lindo" le dije riendo

"tienes razón se parece" me dijo y los dos nos reímos y comenzamos hablar de tonterías que nos paso en la semana no tuvimos noción del tiempo y cuando nos dimos cuenta eran las 12:00 subimos a la habitación de Percy y él me prestó una de sus camisa y nos acostamos puse mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo el puso su brazo alrededor de mi y una mano en mi barriga en forma protectora y nos dormimos, mientras trataba de dormir pensé me gusta dormirme en los brazos de Percy me siento segura cada día me enamoro más de él y mi bebe no podría tener mejor padre que Percy aunque la gente diga que él es un busca problemas pero yo sé que no es cierto él es dulce y cariñoso la gente no lo conoce como yo el realmente me ama y yo a él y ahora que en cualquier momento nuestro bebe puede nacer nos hemos unido más y nada ni nadie nos va a separar vamos a hacer una familia ,nunca me imagine que yo y Percy Jackson estuviéramos así y esperando un bebe.

2:30 a.m

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que me desperté sudando y sobresaltada por la misma causa que tenía desde niña las pesadillas no habían tenido una desde los 14 años me levante y fui por un vaso con agua cuando recrece a la habitación de Percy vi que él seguía dormido me acerque y me senté a su lado como no pude volver a dormir solo me recosté y comencé a ver el techo hasta que una voz me pregunto "¿estás bien?"Me di la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con Percy y le respondí "realmente no" Percy sentó y me abrazo" ¿Qué sucede?" Me pregunto yo no quería recordar lo que había soñado pero seguro o si le contaba a Percy me sentiría mejor" es que tuve una pesadilla muy fea estábamos tu y yo y algo nos alega yo trataba de soltarme e ir corriendo y abrazarte pero no podía" le conté mientras comienzan a caer mis lagrimas y sentí como él me abrazaba más fuerte y me dijo "tranquila todo está bien nadie nos va a separar" y comenzó a limpiar mis lagrimas con su pulgar no aguante mas y lo bese pude sentir su sonrisa mientras nos besábamos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Percy pov.**

Me desperté antes que Annabeth así que aproveche para ducharme y bajar cuando baje a la cocina vi una nota que decía "Percy cariño tuve que salir el desayuno está en la mesa hay para usted y Annabeth" cuando termine de leer la nota decidí ir a despertar a Annabeth para que desayunáramos juntos subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta de mi habitación me acerque lentamente sin hacer ruido vi que estaba profundamente dormida sus hermosos rizos salía de su trenza desordenada le di un pequeño beso en la nariz para que despertara y le susurre "despierta princesa " sus ojo comenzaron a abrirse mostrando su color gris cuando me vio sonrió.

"buenos días "le dije

"buenos días, ¿Qué hora es?"Me pregunto

"las 9:30"le dije viendo el reloj

"5 minutos mas" me dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos

"o si duermes 5 minutos mas no podre mostrarte la razón por la que he estado actuando raro" le dije mientras le quitaba un mecho del rostro y lo ponía detrás de su oreja

"está bien tu ganas" me dijo y salió de las cobijas "me tengo que duchar" y estiro los brazos para que yo pudiera ayudarla a ponerse de pie

"ve te espero abajo" le dije mientras ella se metía al baño recogí un poco mi habitación y baje mientras ella se duchaba hice unas llamadas cuando oí a alguien bajando las escalera rápidamente colgué y puse mi mejor sonrisa para la madre de mi hijo y además la mujer de mi vida

"hey, ¿Cómo estuvo la ducha?"Le pregunte a Annabeth mientras me sentaba en la mesa

"refrescante, ¿y tu mama? "Me pregunto

"no lose solo me dejo una nota diciendo que tuvo que salir" le conté

Después de que terminamos de desayunar y de hablar de lo que vamos hacer hoy Annabeth agarro su bolso y nos fuimos Annabeth me pregunto en todo el camino la misma pregunta una y otra vez "ya llegamos" hasta que por fin llegamos mire a Annabeth vi que tenía una mirada de con función "ya llegamos "le dije ella me miro y sonrió le devolví la sonrisa y Salí del auto para ir a abrirle la puerta

"¿dónde estamos?" me pregunto

"pronto lo sabrás" le dije pero antes de que siguiéramos le dije "espera un minuto" y fui corriendo de regreso a el auto cuando regrese adonde estaba Annabeth la mire a los ojos y le pregunte "¿confías en mi?"Ella asintió "cierra los ojos" le indique y ella cerró los ojos agarre un pañuelo y lo ate alrededor de su cabeza para que no pudiera ver

"¿Percy porque me pusiste esto?"Me pregunto

"porque es una sorpresa" le dije

"pero me puedo caer "me dijo

"tranquila no te vas a caer dame tu mano "le dije Annabeth me dio su mano y lentamente le fui indicando hasta llegar a la sorpresa al principio Annabeth está un poco nerviosa pero como fuimos caminando iba dejando los nervios atrás.

**Annabeth pov**

Es un poco frustrante no saber qué es lo que estaba pasando cuando sentí que ya no nos movíamos pensé que ya habíamos llegado sentí como Percy se acerco y me quito el pañuelo pero yo aun tenía los ojos cerrados y luego me susurro al oído "ya puedes abrir los ojos" comencé a abrirlos en cuanto mi mista comienza a aclararse vi que estábamos en un especie de apartamento no entendía porque Percy me trajo a un apartamento solo que este apartamento sea de… nosotros.

"ya sé que te preguntas ¿Qué hacemos aquí?"Me dijo mientras me agarraba de la mano y me acercaba a la que parecía era la sala "bueno la verdad es que es nuestro esto era lo que yo estaba asiendo"

"guau Percy esto es increíble "le dije sorprendida

"si, Thalia y Piper me ayudaron a escoger la pintura de las habitaciones y también los muebles Jasón y Nico me ayudaron a acomodar los muebles" me conto

"hicieron un trabajo excelente "le dije

"ve tengo mostrarte algo grandioso" me dijo mientras subíamos por las escaleras que parecía de cristal "la cocina y la sala están abajo, los cuartos y los baños esta aquí arriba" nos paramos enfrente de una puerta que era de color azul marino con unas letras que decían el nombre del bebe Percy abrió la puerta el cuarto era hermoso las paredes eran blancas en una de ellas tenían un enorme Pegaso que se parecía a Blackjack la cuna que nos había regalado Sally estaba ahí con un móvil de hermosos peses azules también había un armario que tenía toda la ropa del bebe mire cada cosa que había en el cuarto era tan adorable pero hubo una cosa que mas me llamo la atención Percy había colocado unos estantes de color azul marino sentí como si algo hiciera falta en esos estantes

"falta algo" le dije a Percy que estaba recostado en el parco de la puerta mirándome

"sabía que ibas a decir eso "digo Percy caminando hacia mí con los brazos atrás como escondiendo algo cuando ya estaba a mi lado saco lo que estaba escondiendo era Blackjack me sonrió y me lo entrego le devolví la sonrisa y coloque a Blackjack donde debía estar

"a el bebe le va a encantar su habitación "Sentí como Percy me abrazo por la cintura y se rio me di la vuelta para que dar frente a frente puse mis brazos en su cuello y le dije "gracias por todo te amo"

"yo también te amo "me dijo y nos besamos

**En casa de Rachel **

**Rachel pov.**

Lucas sea convertido en el chico que yo nunca pensé que sería astuto, atrevido y muy mal chico no podía negar que me estaba comenzando a atraer pero aunque Lucas me atraía mi futuro novio será Percy no voy a dejar que esa idiota de Annabeth me lo quite ni porque tenga un hijo de él, Hoy Lucas venia a mi casa para ayudarme con unas cosas estaba terminándome de arreglar cuando oí el timbre fui corriendo a abrir y era nada menos que Lucas con su cabello rubio y brazos musculosos

"¡hola!"Me saludo

"¡hola!"Le respondí "pasa por favor"

"claro "me dijo y entro subimos a mi habitación y comenzamos a hablar durante horas

"¿y qué vas a hacer con Annabeth?"Le pregunte

"no lo sé todavía pero algo te puedo asegurar Annabeth será mi novia" me dijo muy seguro

"tú quieres estar con Annabeth y yo con Percy tenemos que ingeniar un plan muy brillante "le dije

"si tienes toda la razón "me dijo Lucas

"que te parece si comenzamos a planear "le sugerí acercándome a el

"no lo sé, ¿qué hora son?"Me pregunto mientras él se acercaba a mi mire el reloj y eran "4:30"

"tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar "le dije acercando mas a él nuestras caras ya estaban a sentimenteros

"bueno dos cabezas piensan mejor que una" me dijo

"muy cierto "le dije y no pudimos aguantar más y nos besamos al principio fue lento con el tiempo comenzó a enfurecer era como rápido pero con pasión poco a poco nos fuimos acostando en mi cama hasta que Lucas se aparto

"¿Qué pasa?"Le pregunte

"¿y tus padres?"Me pregunto

"no están" le dije Lucas sonrió y me volvió a besar pero ahora quien se aparto fui yo

"¿Qué sucede?" me pregunto

"¿tienes protección?"Le pregunte

"Por supuesto" me dijo y volvimos a la acción

**Nota de autor**

**Hola! Soy naty12**

**A los seguidores de esta historia o cualquiera que le guste estoy buscando nombres para el bebe cuando tenga varios nombres voy a hacer una encuesta para que ustedes decidan el nombre del bebe que más le gusten recuerden que es un niño pero o si les gusta un nombre de niña no importa también pónganlo tal vez en el futuro de la historia aparezca **


	16. Chapter 16

**Annabeth pov.**

Ayer después de que Percy me mostro nuestro apartamento lo único que faltaba era hacer nuestras maletas para poder vivir nosotros solos no podía negar que la idea me facinaba hoy Percy tenía entrenamiento con el equipo de natación a sí que me tocaba esta clase sin él esta clase seria una tortura cuando entre todo mundo estaba haciendo desorden tirando aviones de papel, persiguiéndose unos a otros era un caos así que preferí ignorarlo , me sentarme, saque mi cuaderno de apuntes y comencé a escribir unas notar para recordar mientras escribía sentí como si alguien me observara levante la vista y efectivamente alguien me estaba viendo era Rachel vi como se acercaba hacia mí con sus dos perros falderos Reyna y Silena

"chicas viren que trajo el viento "dijo Rachel parándose enfrente mío y Reyna y silena a cada lado mío "y hoy no está Percy ni las dos raras para que la protejan"

"no necesito a Percy ni a nadie yo sé cómo protegerme sola "le dije poniéndome de pie y enfrente de ella

"guau Chase sí que eres ingenua "me dijo" yo que tu no me hago ilusiones con Percy"

"¿Por qué?"Le pregunte

"el pronto se cansara de ti tienes que entender que tú no eres el tipo de mujer para él "me dijo

"¿y según tu cual el tipo de mujer para Percy?"Le pregunte

"yo, yo soy el tipo de mujer para él "me dijo

Solté una carcajada y le dijo "en serio estás loca"

"Percy es mío quieras o no el y yo nos amamos y vamos a estar juntos "me dijo bruzándose de brazos

"sigue soñando Percy a quien ama es a mí y a nuestro bebe "le dije

"el solo está contigo por ese niño o si no hubiera sido por el Percy no estaría contigo estaría conmigo" me dijo Rachel sonriendo

"mira Rachel más vale que te desaparezcas de mi vista porque o si mas lo recuerdas estoy embarazada en cualquier momento doy a luz y mis hormonas están desatadas no me hago responsable de mis actos o si no te vas ahora" mi ira exploto "porque mejor no buscas a alguien que te ayude con tu problemas mentales y nos dejas en paz"

"más te vale que te alejes de Percy o si no" me amenazo

"¿o si no que?" le pregunte en una forma retadora

"te vas a arrepentir de a verte cruzado entre él y yo" me dijo y se fue con sus uñas postizas

Después de unos minutos el profesor llego al salón y comenzó la lección en toda la clase pase pensando en lo que me había dicho Rachel yo confiaba en Percy pero en Rachel no pero o si era cierto de que Percy solo estaba conmigo por el bebe eso no podía ser verdad el me ama como podría dudarlo después de todo lo que ha hecho aun los adultos digan que nosotros los jóvenes somos muy pequeños para saber que es el amor yo se que el amor que Percy y yo sentimos es verdadero.

La clase había terminado le había prometido a Thalia que la vería en el almuerzo pero antes de ir fui a mi casillero a guardar algunos libros cuando termino de guárdalos y cierro mi casillero veo a Percy recostado con su sonrisa de medio lado que provoca que las piernas me tiemplen

"hola mi amor" me saluda, se acerca y me da un beso tierno

"hola, ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?"Le pregunto

"bien, y ¿Cómo estuvo tuvo la clase?"Me pregunto mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros y caminábamos

"oh bien lo de siempre ya sabes" le dije eso para no preocuparlo pero lo que realmente quería decirle era "o si lo de siempre a excepto por que tu loca ex novia prácticamente me amenazo a y por cierto estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para controlarme y no ir a golpearla"

"oye estuve hablando con Nico y Jasón y nos ayudaran con la mudanza así que tal vez el fin de semana ya estaremos en nuestro apartamento" me dice y no pude evitar soltar un pequeño grito de emoción y saltar en sus brazos

"¡guau!, no puedo esperar" le digo y Percy se ríe

"yo tampoco" me dice, agarra mis manos y me besa los nudillos

"te amo" le digo

"yo también te amo" me dice y nos besamos

**Lucas pov.**

No estoy muy seguro de lo que sucedió con Rachel esa noche pero tengo una presentimiento de que no será la última vez Rachel es bonita y sexy pero Annabeth es dulce, inteligente, amable en otras palabras Annabeth es una chica con cerebro no como Rachel que solo se deja llevar por zapatos, ropas, joyas cualquier otro chico dejaría a Annabeth y se iría con la capitana de las porristas pero yo no, no se la dejare fácil a Jackson pero mientras planeo como hacer que Annabeth se fije en mi puedo divertirme un rato con Rachel.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo sentí que alguien me agarro y me empujo adentro del armario de el conserje que provoco que pegara en la pared cuando me recupere de el golpe pude ver que quien me había empujado y probablemente causado una contusión cerebral

"¿estás bien?" me pregunta alguien pero no puedo saber muy bien quien porque mi vista estaba algo borrosa "¿estás bien?" me vuelve a preguntar con forme mi vista se aclara pude ver que era Rachel

"¿Rachel?" le pregunto para asegurarme que era ella y no una alucinación por mi contusión cerebral

"si soy yo" me dice sonriendo y mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes

"¿Por qué me empujaste?" le pregunto mientras me froto el lado de la cabeza que pegue contra la pared

"es que necesitaba hablar contigo "me dice y dando un paso hacia delante "mis padres no van a estar y me preguntaba si te gustaría venir a mi casa en la noche"

"Por supuesto" le digo sin pensarlo

"y a si podremos estudiar" me dice con una sonrisa maliciosa

"si claro vamos a estudiar "le digo sarcásticamente, le agarro la barbilla y la beso apasionadamente sorprendentemente me lo de vuelve cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire me sonríe y me dice "hasta la noche" se da media vuelta y se va

"definitivamente todos en esta escuela están locos "lo digo para mí mismo y salgo del armario del conserje y sigo con mi día cuando entro en la clase de francés a Annabeth sentada en los últimos pupitres y pensé "hoy es mi día de suerte" me acerque a ella y vi que estaba leyendo un libro cuando por fin ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia deja su libre en la mesa

"hola "la saludo

"hola "me contesta

"¿qué lees?" le pregunto

"cincuenta sobras de grey "me dice

"¿y es bueno?" le pregunto

"excelente "me dice

"bueno entonces o si están excelente tengo que leerlo "le digo

"te lo recomiendo "me dice

"¿y cómo está él bebe? "Le pregunto

"muy bien, talvez nazca antes de la graduación" me dice

"que lastima "le digo y ella me mira confundida

"¿porque? "Me pregunta

"porque eres hermosa y embaraza eres aún más" le digo un cumplido y veo que se sonroja

"gracia "me dice con una sonrisa tímida

Mientras Annabeth me cuenta sobre el libro que estaba leyendo oímos que alguien se aclara la garganta y dice "disculpen los interrumpo" era nada menos que ese idiota de Jackson tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza pero por annabeth no lo hice "bueno annabeth luego nos vemos "me paro pero antes de irme le guiño un ojo, noto que Jackson esta que echa humo por los ojos y me voy.

**Nota de autor**

**Hola! Soy naty12**

**Ya está la encuesta para que ustedes mismo escojan el nombre de él bebe y perdón por haber tardado tanto **


	17. Chapter 17

**Percy pov. **

Mi sangre hierve con solo recordar a Annabeth con Lucas yo sé que Lucas no quiere a Annabeth solo como amiga pero confió en Annabeth ella no le ara caso por una simple y sencilla razón ella me ama a mí y por supuesto yo a ella no dejare que ese muñeco de plástico me quite a mi chica sabio no lo permitiere sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido.

Después de la escuela lleve a Annabeth a su casa en todo el camino estuvo muy pensativa" ¿Annabeth estas bien? "le pregunto y veo que sale de sus pensamientos y me mira" si es solo que estaba pensando una cosa" me dice y se muerde el labio "lo he notado, ¿Cómo te sientes? "Le pregunto recordando que él bebe podría venir en cualquier momento" supongo que bien "me dice mientras se gira y agarra su bolso de la parte trasera del carro saca de su bolso las llaves de su casa "¿estas emocionado por irnos a vivir juntos?" me pregunta mientras me estaciono a fuera de la casa de los Chase "por supuesto, me muero por ver esa carita hermosa todas las mañana "le dijo agarrando la barbilla para besarla tiernamente siento su sonrisa durante el beso nos separamos y bajamos del el carro, caminamos hasta la puerta, Annabeth abre y nos vamos directamente a su habitación.

"¿y tus padres? "Le pregunto mientras ella deja su bolso en el suelo y abre su armario

"donde una amiga de Susan" me responde mientras saca una maleta mediana de color fucsia

"¿Qué haces?" le pregunto sentándome en la cama

"empacando la ropa de él bebe quiero tener la lista asique levanta tu trasero y ayúdame "me dice

"está bien, ¿en que te ayudo?" le pregunto

"agarra la maleta y ponla en la cama "me dice, hago lo que me dice y continua "ahora saca unas cosas de él bebe que está en ese mueble "me señala con el dedo, abro el primer cajón y no hay muchas cosas nada que tenga que ver con él bebe, abro el segunda ¡oh por Dios! es la ropa interior de Annabeth "vaya, vaya vira lo que me encontré " le sonrió y saco una de las bragas de Annabeth color negros con un pequeño lazo rojo tal vez no recuerde mucho de lo que paso esa noche pero algo que no olvidaría son esas bragas "aún recuerdo estas "le digo, ella me mira sorprendida pero a la misma vez sonrojada y se acerca a mí para quitármelas y volverlas a meter y cerrar el cajón "yo también las recuerdos pero este no es el momento de revivir esos recuerdos " me dice dándome un beso suave y tierno cuando nos separamos ella sigue haciendo lo que estaba haciendo y yo abro el tercer cajón ay muchas cosas unas mini medías ay de diferentes colores, gorritos, dos biberones, 2 chupetas, 3 baberos y etc. agarre todo y lo puse en la cama y vi que Annabeth ya había sacado toda la ropa era una montaña, la estaba doblando y a acomodando en la maleta

"¿estas segura que todo esto cabra ahí?" le pregunto, ella mira como calculando la ropa y las otras cosas

"tienes razón, pásame una maleta pequeña que ay" me fijo y definitivamente ahí estaba la saco y la pongo en la cama

"guau, que montón de cosas tiene él bebe "le digo sonriendo

"si "dice también sonriendo mientras le ayudo a Annabeth a empacar meda curiosidad por saber que ay en los otros cajones "guau él bebe está tomando una siesta precisamente en mi vejiga "dice y va corriendo al baño no aguanto y me echó a reír

**Annabeth pov.**

Después de que Percy y yo terminaras de guardar las cosas de él bebe y él se fuera a su casa llame a Thalia y Piper para que vinieran a mi casa a ponernos al día hace mucho que no nos juntábamos nosotras solas, en unos veinte minutos ya estaban aquí conmigo pedimos una pizza, nos metimos en mi cuarto y comenzamos a hablar mientras hablábamos volví a recordar lo que paso con Rachel

"¿Annabeth te pasa algo? "Me pregunta Piper

"no me pasa nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" le pregunto

"porque has estado muy rara "me contesta Piper y Thalia asiente

"bueno está bien si me pasa algo" les digo

"¿qué?" me pregunta Piper, o si no les puedo contar esto a mis mejores amigas entonces a quien

"vamos Annabeth cuéntanos que te pasa para eso están las amigas "me alentó Thalia

"Lo que me pasa es que hoy me enfrente con Rachel "les dije

"¡que!, dime que te hiso para ir a arrancarle el pelo "dice Thalia muy seria

"no me hiso nada pero si me dijo algunas cosas" les digo con un gesto de disgusto

"¿qué cosas?" me pregunto Piper

Respire profundamente y les conté todo lo que paso y lo nos dijimos "eso es todo lo que paso "le dije ya que no había más que contar

"dime una cosa ¿tú le creíste? "Me pregunto Piper

"al principio me puse a pensar en que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera quedado embarazada y por un momento pensé que tenía razón" le conteste

"¿se lo dijiste a Percy lo que sucedió? "Me pregunto Thalia

"No, tengo miedo "le dije y sin darme cuenta las lágrimas estaban caían por mi mejilla y Piper y Thalia se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron

"¿de qué tienes miedo? "Me pregunta Piper

"de perder a Percy" le confesé

"tranquila "me dice Thalía para calmarme y yo continuo

"tengo miedo de que el un día se canse de mí y se vaya con Rachel" le dije mientras mi llanto se volvía más fuerte

"eso no va a pasar y o si pasara nos tienes a nosotras" me consuela Piper

"no le hagas caso a esa cacatúa de Rachel, ¿Qué tiene ese palo de escoba que tu no tengas?" me dice Thalia

"cabello perfecto, no parece una ballena, linda sonrisa ¿quieren que siga? "Les digo

"por favor Anna tú tienes el pelo hermoso, no estas gorda lo que pasa es que estas embarazada, tú también tienes una sonrisa linda y lo más importante tienes un corazón muy bonito "me dice Thalia y continua Piper

"eres inteligente, sincera, tienes una personalidad extraordinaria y hay mas ¿quieres que siga?" Me dice Piper y no puedo evitar sonreír

"tengo unas maravillosas amigas "les digo y las abrazo

**Lucas pov.**

Después de que Rachel y yo hiciéramos lo de la vez pasada mire el reloj y ya era un poco tarde y no quería que los padres de Rachel nos encuentre así, me levante y comencé a vestirme mientras me ponía los jeans me volví hacia Rachel que estaba en la cama desnuda y cubierta con el edredón cuando la mire vi que también me estaba mirando este era el momento perfecto para aclárale las cosas

"Rachel creo que antes de seguir con esto debemos aclarar las cosas "le digo, ella se sienta y me mira

"tienes razón, ¿Qué quieres aclarar? "Me pregunta

"que yo quiero Annabeth y esto es solo para pasar el rato" le dije, pensé que me saltaría encima a pegarme y a gritarme pero no

"tranquilo como tú dices esto es solo para pasar el rato y mis sentimientos no han cambiado yo sigo queriendo a Percy "me dice

"me alegro porque me la paso muy bien contigo "le digo con una sonrisa maliciosa

"yo también me la paso muy bien" me dice y me devuelve la sonrisa y de pronto se me ocurre algo

"¿a qué hora regresan tus padres? "Le pregunto

"hasta las once "me dice confundida

"apenas son las ocho y media" le digo y me vuelvo a desabrochar los botones del jeans "que te parece una segunda ronda" le sonrió maliciosamente y me acerco donde esta ella

"me encantaría "me dice y la beso apasionadamente.


	18. Chapter 18

**Percy pov.**

En toda la semana Annabeth estuvo muy pero muy sensible emocionalmente mi mama me dice que son las hormonas del embarazo y aún más que esta en su último trimestre que lo único que puedo hacer es tener paciencia hoy nos mudamos a nuestro apartamento apenas sonó la campana y el entrenador grito "el entrenamiento término "todos fuimos a ducharnos y cambiarnos apenas termine de cambiarme y recoger mis cosa salí corriendo y fui a buscar a Annabeth para irnos a mi casa cuando la encontré estaba sentaba en el sácate con Nina una de nuestras compañeras es muy inteligente pero no tanto como mi Annabeth cuando me acerque vi que estaba hablando de unos problemas de matemáticas me escondí detrás de un árbol que estaba cerca de ellas para verlas y oír lo decían solo por diversión

"bueno yo creo que esos son todos los problemas "dijo Annabeth metiendo su cuadernos de matemáticas en su bolso "recuerda usar la fórmula que te explique" Nina asiente con la cabeza y le tiende una mano a Annabeth, ella la toma y se levanta "cada vez mi panza crese más y es más difícil poder mantenerme de pie "Annabeth y Nina se ríen cuando paran de reír Nina se sonroja y le pregunta "¿puedo tocar tu panza? es que me encanta los bebes"

"Por supuesto, desde que me embarace todo el mundo quiere tocarla especialmente Percy "le dijo Annabeth sonriendo, Nina solo se rio y toco la panza de Annabeth

"los bebe son adorables "dijo Nina quitando la mano de el gran bulto "Percy seguro está fascinado"

"solo puedo decirte que el que en realidad parece que va a dar a luz es el" dice Annabeth y las dos se ríen

"¿en serio?" le pregunto Nina

"si, anda un poco paranoico y sobreprotector "le dijo Annabeth

"bueno eso es normal porque pronto tendrán a su bebe" dijo Nina y yo asentí pero nadie pudo verme porque todavía estaba escondido

"supongo "le dijo Annabeth mientras busca algo en su bolso de pronto la bocina de un auto sonó

"bueno creo que mi mama ya vino por mí, gracias por ayudarme Annabeth" Nina le agradeció, se despidió y salió corriendo al auto de su madre era hora de salir de mis escondite me acerque Annabeth lentamente y la abrace por la cintura aprovechando de que ella está de espaldas Annabeth pego un pequeño grito de sorpresa apenas vio que era yo suspiro aliviada "hola "la saludo

"hola" me saluda sonriendo

"¿nos vamos? "Le pregunto

"si" me responde y le doy un beso en la mejilla

Caminamos hasta mi auto mientras nos dirigíamos a mi casa Annabeth me conto como estuvo su día y yo le conté el mío con ella podía hablar de cualquier cosa era buena escuchando, realmente es buena en todo es mi chica sabio están hermosa soy un chico afortunado por tener a esta chica como novia y madre de mi primer hijo cuando llegamos a mi casa Annabeth se sentó en el sofá y yo a su lado me acerco para besarla cuando nos separamos vi que Annabeth hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor y se agarró el vientre "¿Qué sucede? "Le pregunto alarmado, ella me mira y meda una sonrisa tranquilizadora

"no es nada es solo que él bebe ha estado muy inquieto todo el día a estado moviéndose mucho y pateándome un poco fuerte como ahora "me dice, me agarra la mano, la pone en su vientre y siento como se mueve "primero me patea y luego comienza a moverse por todos lado" me cuenta sonriendo no lo puedo evitar y también sonrió lo único que puedo decir es "nuestro hijo" ella asiente y me da un beso tierno de pronto una voz nos sorprende "igual que su padre" Annabeth y yo nos damos cuenta que es mi madre que está apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y ahora camina hasta donde estamos nosotros, se sienta en uno de los sillones y nos mira "cuando yo estaba embarazada de Percy era igual pasaba moviéndose todo el tiempo nunca se quedaba quedito solo se calmaba cuando yo estaba cerca del agua "nos cuenta mi mama

"yo sabía que él iba a ser un mini Percy" le digo a Annabeth

"tu ganas esta vez la próxima gano yo" me dice Annabeth, mi madre solo nos mira y se ríe

"¿una mini Annabeth?" Le pregunto

"si, pero no ahora tal vez cuando mini Percy tenga por lo menos unos 6 años" me dice sonrojándose

"pienso lo mismo "le digo y miro a mi mama" ¿mama que dices tú de que tener una nieta? "Le pregunto

"me encantaría así tendría dos nietos a quienes podría llenar de galletas y pasteles" nos dice mi mama sonriendo

"mama los terminaras malcriando" le digo y Annabeth solo se ríe

"soy su abuela se me permite hacer eso" me dice mi mama y los tres nos reímos

Cuando terminamos de hablar con mí mama subimos a mi habitación y comencé a empacar mi ropa y algunas cosas ya que hoy en la madrugada nos mudaba a nuestro apartamento, Annabeth se recostó en mi cama y cerró los ojos

"¿estas cansada?" le pregunto acostándome al lado de ella

"como te sentirías si tuvieras que llevar un bebe en tu vientre, que todo el mundo se te quede mirando, que parezcas una ballena, que no puedas controlar tus emociones, que tengas que comprar sujetadores enormes por que tus pechos ya no caben en los que tenías y que duelen como el infierno" dijo Annabeth rompiendo a llorar, me acerque a ella y la abrace, Annabeth puso su cara en el hueco de mi cuello y yo la rodee con mis brazos

"no llores mi chica sabio eres hermosa no les hagas caso a esas personas lo que pasa es que tienen envidia de tu belleza y respecto a tus pechos es que estas produciendo leche pero no importa eres perfecta "le dije en el oído

"no creo que me envidien porque víralas a ellas están flacas y mírame a mi estoy gorda" me dice llorando más fuerte

"no estas gorda lo que pasa es que estas embarazada y aun que estuvieras gorda te seguiría amando "le digo y ella deja de llorar y me mira

"¿en serio?" me pregunta y yo asiento con la cabeza mientras limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas con mi pulgar y veo que salen más y más lágrimas

"¿Qué sucede? "Le pregunto

"es que eres tan dulce te agradezco por soportarme "me dice dándome un beso en la mejilla

"no tienes que agradecerme eres mi novia y la madre de mi hijo y además te amo "le digo agarrándole la barbilla y dándole un tierno beso

Después de que Annabeth se tranquilizó y se quedó dormida muy silenciosamente termine de guardar las mis cosas todo lo del bebe ya estaba haya excepto unas cuantas cosas que estaban en la casa de Annabeth teníamos que pasar a su casa a recoger sus cosas y así podremos irnos, mi mama ya nos había dado su bendición y los padres de Annabeth también pensaron que era buena idea de que nos independizáramos para que él bebe estuviera cómodo, después de que Annabeth se despertara ,agarre mis cosas y las subí al maletero

Entro de nuevo a la casa y todos están en la sala hablando y despidiéndose "bueno ya todo está listo para irnos" le informó a mi familia

"no puedo creer que mi niño se vaya de casa con su novia y su bebe" dice mi madre llorando y abrazándome

"tranquila mama el apartamento queda aquí cerca puedes ir cuando quieras" le digo para tranquilizarla

"estoy muy contenta por ustedes" nos dice mi mama a Annabeth y a mí, me suelta y abraza a Annabeth

"Percy te voy a extrañar" me dice mi hermanita Sofía que se aferra a mi pierna y no la suelta

"y yo a ti "le digo

"¿les podre a ayudar a cuidar a él bebe? "Nos pregunta

"Por supuesto que sí "le contesto "le podrás a ayudar a Annabeth a cambiar pañales porque yo no pienso acércame a un pañal sucio "le digo bromeando y Sofía sonríe

Después de que nos despedimos Annabeth se sentó adelante conmigo y nos fuimos a su casa cuando llegamos los chicos ya estaba ahí ,Annabeth se despidió de su familia y Jasón y yo fuimos por sus cosas, agarramos las maletas y las pusimos en los asientos de atrás Annabeth se iría antes con Piper, Thalía y Nico en el auto de Jasón mientras que él y yo nos íbamos en mi auto cuando ya estábamos listos para irnos me acerque a los Chase para despedirme después de que me despedí vi que Jasón ya estaba dentro del auto asique me metí y nos fuimos

Cuando llegamos al apartamento Annabeth estaba sentada con Piper en el sofá hablando y Thalia y Nico discutiendo seguramente por una estupidez, Jasón y yo pusimos las maletas en el suelo y nos acercamos a nuestras chicas, ellas nos hicieron espacio en el sofá le pase mi brazo por los hombros a Annabeth, ella se acurruco contra en mi pecho y yo hundí mi cara en su cabello que olía a limón

"¿Cómo te sientes? "Le pregunto poniendo mi mano es su vientre

"bien" me dice poniendo su mano encima de la mía" solo que él bebe tiene hambre"

"eso se puede arreglar "le digo y saco mi celular de mi bolsillo "¿Qué quieres comer?"

"pizza" me dice sonriendo y todos estuvimos de acuerdo llame y pedí cuando termine de pedirla Jasón, Nico y yo comenzamos a pasar las cosas que quedaban en mi auto al apartamento después de que la pizza llego la devoramos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos después de comer nos sentamos a hablar y a recordar algunos momentos ya eran casi las 2:30 todos estábamos cansados

"bueno creo que es hora de irnos, dejemos solos a los tortolitos en su nuevo nidito "nos dijo Jasón mientras se levantaba del sofá y se estiraba

"si tienes razón" dijo Piper "Nico y Thalia arriba ahora "les ordeno y ellos obedecieron perezosamente

"hasta luego Annabeth, adiós amigo "se despidió Nico medio dormido

"adiós chicos "se despidió Thalia también medio dormida

"adiós primo y suerte, adiós Annabeth" se despide Jasón

"adiós amiga mañana te llamo, adiós Percy" se despide Piper después de que se fueron y Annabeth y yo nos quedamos solos me acerque y la bese tiernamente de pronto Annabeth comenzó a profundizar el beso, nuestras leguas se tocan, vamos cayendo en el sofá, ella se sienta a horcajadas en mi regazo, me comienza a besar el cuello, sus manos se van al dobladillo de mi camisa, la detengo y la miro

"Percy hazme el amor por favor" me suplica y en sus ojos veo lujuria y pasión

"¿estas segura que quieres esto? "Le pregunto" yo quiero que sepas que en realidad te quiero como nunca he querido a una chica" le confieso y ella sonríe

"estoy segura y yo también te quiero como nunca he querido a un chico" me responde y la beso

"está bien lo haremos pero no aquí" le digo, nos levantamos y la alzo en forma nupcial, Annabeth pego un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando la alce, ella me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación, abro de una suave pateaba la puerta, acuesto lentamente Annabeth en la cama ella me agarra y me tira asía contra ella y nos comenzamos a besar como antes

**Annabeth pov.**

Anoche fue maravilloso Percy había sido amable y cariñoso conmigo no puedo evitar sonreír él es perfecto ahora estoy entre sus brazos viendo como amanece y como babea cuando está dormido él hace que mi lado rebelde salga y de un paseo él es hermoso por fuera y por dentro recuerdo una vez que Thalia, Piper y yo estábamos escabulléndonos del señor Trejos que nos detestaba sin ninguna razón y por accidente entramos a las duchas de los hombres y Percy ,Jasón y Nico acaban de salir de la ducha los seis nos quedamos pálidos cuando nos encontramos a un recuerdo como las gotas caían por su cuerpo, recorro con mi dedo sus definidos músculos del abdomen y abre los ojos "¿se puede saber qué hace señorita Chase?" me pregunta adormilado y sonriendo con ternura

"viéndolo como duerme señor Jackson" le digo sonrojada por ser atrapada

"¿así?" me dice actuando sorprendido

"si, me fascina saber que cada vez que abra los ojos en las mañana podre ver tu rostro" le digo acariciando su hermosa cara

"y a mí la tuya "me dice, me agarra la barbilla y me besa suave y lentamente "te amo" susurra mientras nuestros labios se tocan

"yo también te amo" fue lo único que puedo decir porque mi mente se concentra en sus besos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Percy pov.**

Ay Dios llego el día que tanto esperábamos venia él bebe encamino y sentía que se me salía el corazón, Annabeth se le había roto la fuente cuando estábamos durmiendo eran como las 3:00 de la mañana yo estaba inconsciente ya que estaba cansado de trabajar y estudiar asique para despertarme con una fuerza extraordinaria me boto de la cama de una patada y me levante asustado por sus gritos, me puse una camisa y mis tenis no eran necesarios los jeans ya que traía mis pantalones para dormir, ayude a Annabeth a bañarse y vestirse ya que no quería ir toda mojada por el agua de su fuente, ya con Annabeth en el auto corrí por la pañalera que ella tenía lista con lo necesario cuando me monte al auto Anna se estaba retorciendo del dolor.

"MUEVE ESTA MALDITA COSA" me grito mientras le costa respirar, íbamos en la auto pista conducía lo más rápido que podía.

"ya vamos a llegar tu solo intenta mantener ese bebe adentro" le digo tratando de calmarnos aunque no creo que funcione.

"QUE CREES QUE HAGO" me grito.

"JACKSON… COMO TE… ODIO… EN… ESTE…MOMENTO" me grito mientras las contracción se volvía más fuerte.

Después de 100 insultos de Annabeth llegamos al hospital yo jadeando por correr y cargar una embarazada y Annabeth gritando por el dolor, una enfermera llego e hiso que le trajeran una silla de ruedas a Anna, la senté y la lleve hasta su habitación con la enfermera junto a nosotros, cuando la partera termino de revisar para ver si estaba completamente dilatada nos dijo que todavía le faltaba así que nos tocaba esperar , la enfermera me llevo a llenar unos papeles del ingreso volviendo a la habitación aproveche y llame a nuestras familias e amigos.

Entre a la habitación y ahí estaba Annabeth revolcándose del dolor.

"Quiero que este niño salga ya" me dijo teniendo los ojos cerrados y respirando pesadamente.

"porque no tratas de caminar el doctora dijo que eso te ayudar a dilatar más rápido" le dije agarrándole la mano y besándola.

"con tal de terminar con esto, está bien" me dijo, con cuidado la ayude a sentarse y a ponerse de pie, puse mi brazo izquierdo alrededor de su espalda mientras ella me agarraba mi mano derecha para sostenerse y íbamos dando pasito por pasito.

No me gustaba verla así seque está sufriendo pero es por nuestro hijo y para cuando lo tengamos en nuestros brazos todo abra valido la pena, solo de imaginarlo corriendo por la casa haciéndole bromas a Annabeth, a mi hermana, mi madre, a su madre, a mis amigos y a sus amigas será un mini Percy, ya quiero tenerlo en mis brazos y ver como mueve sus manitas y piecitos, verlo vestido con el trajecito de Blackjack que Annabeth le compro y ver su tierna carita por fin, que bien se siente ser padre nunca hubiese pensado decir eso alguna vez.

"¿de qué te ríes?" me pregunto.

"oh de nada" le dije.

"¿ya llamaste a todos?" me pregunto.

"si, vienen en camino" le dije.

**Annabeth pov.**

Este niño me está matando, es un dolor que recorre toda mi vertebra como una corriente eléctrica muy fuerte y va aumentando, mi cuerpo se siente ligero pero con cada contracción se tensa y se me corta la respiración, mis ojos pesan pero tengo que mantenerme despierta por mi bebe, después de caminar por los pasillos de maternidad regresamos a mi habitación, Percy me ayudo a sentarme y a quitarme mis zapatillas para luego recostarme en la cama mientras Percy se sentaba en una silla a mi lado y me sostenía la mano, me sorprende lo bien que lo ha manejado aunque al principio estaba un poco fuera de control ya logro tranquilizarse, me encanta como agarra mi mano y comienza hacer círculos con su pulgar eso me relaja hace que mi corazón lo ame más.

"te amamos" le dije

"yo a ustedes" me dijo, se inclinó y me dio un beso suave y dulce

De pronto entro la partera junto con una enfermera "hola Annabeth ¿Cómo te sientes?" me pregunto mientras la enfermera escribía algo

"me cuesta respirar un poco y las contracciones son más seguidas" le digo

"entonces veamos si ya dilataste lo suficiente para comenzar con el parto" me dijo, doble las piernas y eso hiso que la bata se subiera para que la partera me comenzara a revisar "podemos comenzar con el parto" nos dijo y yo solté un respiro de alivio no aguantaba más "¿ustedes habían planeado de como fuera el parto?" nos pregunto

"si, Annabeth lo quería hacer en el agua" le dijo Percy

"¿con epidural?" nos pregunto

"no" le dije firme

"ok, voy a hacer que comiencen a alistar la tina" nos dijo y se fue

"se puede" dijo alguien abriendo la puerta… era Sally y detrás de ella venían todos

"ya vine no lloren" dijo Nico asiendo su entrada dramática

"hola rubia de mi corazón" me dijo Thalia abrazándome

"Annabeth" chillo Piper uniéndose al abrazo

"hola chicas" le dije

"¿Cómo estas mi niña?" me pregunto mi padre que estaba a los pies de la cama

"apunto de tener un bebe papa" le dije y nos reímos

"¿entonces todavía no somos tíos?" preguntan al mismo tiempo mis hermanos que iban entrando por la puerta con Jasón pero no se veían por llevaban osos de peluche grandísimos y otras cosas que no dejaban verlos igual a que Jasón

"no se molesten en ayudar por favor" dijo Jasón sarcásticamente dejando las cosas en una esquina "hola Beth"

"hola chicos" le dije

"¿Cuándo va a salir?" me pregunta Sofía con cara triste supongo que ya quería jugar con el

"en unas horas ay que esperar" le dijo Percy y la sentó en sus piernas

"¿y cómo va a hacer el parto?" me pregunta Sally que estaba con Paul atrás de la silla de Percy

"en el agua" le dije

"¿porque?" me pregunta Susan

"porque estuve investigando y me pareció mejor" le dije

"amiga eres muy valiente ¿sabes?" me dijo Piper

"¿porque?" le pregunto

"o si yo estuviera ahí comenzaría a pegar gritos" me dijo y reímos, Jasón se acercó a ella y envolvió sus brazos por la cintura de Piper

"pero dime no sería lindo ver un pequeño Jasón" le dijo

"por ahora no" le dijo y volvimos a reír

Después de unos minutos llego la partera y saco a todos excepto a Percy que la ayudo a llevarme hasta la tina, primero me quitaron la bata asique solo estaba con un top deportivo negro y de la cintura para bajo nada por eso Percy se alegró que solo estuviera el de hombre, la partera sugirió que Percy también entrara asique se tuvo quitar los pantalones y porque yo lo obligue la camisa, entro él y se sentó con la piernas abiertas para que yo me sentara entre ellas y apoyarme en su pecho con las piernas doblas y bien abiertas mientras la partera se ponía al frente para vigilar la salida del bebe, con el agua se hicieron más fuertes que comencé a soltar fuertes gemidos de dolor mientras las lágrimas salían

"es hora de pujar Annabeth, a la cuenta de tres" me dice "1…2…3 ahora" puje, el dolor era desgarrador

"vamos amor tu puedes" me alentó Percy por el oído

"la próxima…vez… vas…a…tener…que…rogar" le dije como pude

"ya veo su cabeza" nos anuncia "otra vez Annabeth a la cuenta de 1…2…3" volví a pujar "ya salió la cabeza ahora vamos con los hombros y lo de más será pan comido"

"ok" dije pero ya no tenía fuerzas

"1…2…" ya iba a decir tres pero la interrumpí

"no puedo" dije llorando

"claro que puedes" me dijo Percy "maldición sé que me mataras pero esa noche que me acosté contigo fue por una apuesta que hice con los chicos" una sorprendente ira se despertó en mí y saque mis fuerzas internas y puje asiendo que él bebe saliera por completo y se oyó un llanto

"mi bebe" susurre y todo se volvió negro

**Percy pov.**

"¿Annabeth?" la llame pero no reaccionaba, rápidamente la enfermera vino a revisarla

"tranquilo solo está dormida" me dijo

"está bien" le dije pero un pensamiento me llego a la cabeza YA SOY PADRE

"¿quieres cortar el cordón?" me pregunto la partera sosteniendo a mi hijo

"Por supuesto" le dije, me levante con cuidado dejando a Annabeth recostada en el borde y fui a cortar el cordón umbilical, la partera me lo paso y era idéntico a mí solo que tenía los ojos de grises, no paraba de llorar pero apenas me vio se calló y bostezo al instante se acurruco y se durmió

"vamos a limpiarlo y ver que todo esté bien" me dijo para llevárselo pero yo no quería

"de acuerdo" y se lo di obligadamente

Después de secar y vestir a Annabeth la puse en la cama, se veía tan pacifica después de todo el dolor que sufrió pero lo importante es que ya nuestro hijo estaba aquí y sano ahora podríamos estar en paz aunque sea un rato y sin darme cuenta me quede dormido en la silla junto Annabeth

Estaba soñando con unos hermosos ojos grises que me miraban con intensidad pero sin darme cuenta no era un sueño era el amor de mi vida que ya había despertado y me estaba acariciando el cabello, me miraba con ternura pero a la misma vez pensativa pensé que despertaría enojada y distante por lo de antes pero en cambio solo me miraba

"hola" me dijo bajito

"hola, ¿no estas enojada?" le pregunto

"lo estaba pero te quedaste, otro en tu lugar se hubiera ido dejándome con él bebe" me dijo

"es hermoso, saco tus ojos" le dijo acariciando su mejilla

"pero supongo que saco lo atractivo de su padre" me dijo y no resistí la bese

De pronto la partera entro con un bultito en sus brazos "ay alguien que quiere estar con sus papas" dijo bajito y le dio nuestro hijo a Annabeth que tenía los ojos llorosos de la emoción

"es idéntico a ti, es encantador" me dijo acariciando la mejilla regordeta de nuestro hijo durmiente

"bueno no es por ser engreído pero mírenme" les dije y Annabeth y la partera rieron

"¿Qué nombre le pondrán?" nos preguntó la partera

"Dorian Alexander Jackson" dijimos Annabeth y yo al mismo tiempo mirando a Dorian que dormía profundamente


End file.
